


The Master's Black Butler

by Dmitch046



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I have no rights to the original motion anime series "The Black Butler" This is all merely fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitch046/pseuds/Dmitch046





	The Master's Black Butler

The Black Butler’s Master

It had been four years since their first encounter and Ciel Phantomhive had grown into quite the stoic but devilishly handsome gentlemen the Black Butler saw before him. Sebastian grinned a prideful smirk as he handed the Earl his morning tea, however not without Ciel noticing.   
“What is it Sebastian?” he asked in a tone as if almost not wanting to know, being so soon in the day. The butler kept his unnatural pose as he gracefully placed the teapot down on the serving table. Still half smirking, “Forgive me my lord. It’s just that you look rather ravishing today. It is quite a pleasing picture.”   
Sebastian, not always hesitant of being bold in front of his now grown master, rather enjoyed the fact that his master had grown into his attitude and was no longer the spoiled, pompous brat everyone always seemed him to be. Now he stood strong and taller, although the young man barely came up to the Butler’s shoulders, his body was toned and still beautifully white. His facial features more distinct with a light but tasteful goatee and even wore his silky blue-black hair slickly combed back and out of his face. After all, who would want to hide those two toned blue jewels he had for eyes.  
Ciel rolled his eyes practically jokingly, “Sebastian you embarrass me,” as his own cheeks began to warm. The overwhelming sexual attracting and beauty of the butler who stood before him was not lost on Ciel. And lately, with each passing day, it was only getting worse.   
True there had been some “little” discrepancies between the two of them over the years, but neither being able to express their darkest feelings for each other.  
Months after Sebastian found himself to be bound to the Earl forever, he could barely function for a butler who claimed to be worth his salt. Passion was gone from his features as he did the daily rituals of cleaning, cooking, clothing, and bathing the young lord. Of course nothing was ever left undone or less than satisfaction but Ciel could see the difference in his face. A sort of emptiness. Ciel considered absolving Sebastian from this unfortunate contract, and promised himself that one-day he would. However…he just couldn’t bring himself to really figure it out. Something always held him back. He liked to convince himself that he needed Sebastian where he was to keep his estate in order. After all, he was one hell of a butler. In the end Ciel still couldn’t fool himself that that was the real reason for he knew. He knew that he selfishly couldn’t let the butler go, because he needed…wanted him.   
Fortunately for both men Lady Elizabeth had moved on from her obsession from Ciel and found another mate. A nobleman from Ireland more or rather a lord chosen by her parents. The wedding was last summer. Ciel did receive an invitation, but honestly he couldn’t stand the girl. But, with a little guilt he was able to brush it off and be happy for her.  
A loud bang rattled the office followed by loud sounds of crashing. Ciel not surprised at all rolled his eyes and held is blue diamond studded hand to the bridge of his nose. “For Christ sakes what the hell are they up to now,” he sighed referring to his three staff members slash well trained mercenaries. Sebastian himself wore an annoyed look. “My apologies my lord,” he said as he held his right hand over his chest and bowed slightly. “I will see to it immediately,” was all he said before he gracefully slipped of the room. Ciel secretly watching the beautiful man in all his grace through his hand.  
The next day there was a knock at door and Sebastian led Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliff to the waiting room for tea. Ciel sighed outside the double doors before greeting them. He walked in just in time to see the Mr. Grell Stutcliff already drooling over his butler. A slither of anger and jealously rose over him, but he professionally pushed it away. Mr. William Spears however stood to greet the earl in respect before flashing a more than usual annoyed look at Grell ever so briefly. Enough to make Grell realize his place and moved his attention towards Ciel. “Gentlemen, good afternoon,” Ciel greeted lightly as they he motioned for everyone to sit down. Sebastian began to pour tea right away with the fine red trimmed china. “Thank you my lord, to you as well,” said William giving a slight bow. Grell sat on the same sofa as William and Ciel couldn’t help but notice how close they were sitting together. It was as if the proximity of Grell no longer bothered Will.   
In fact it seemed Will welcomed it as he actually allowed Grell to rest his head flirtingly on his shoulder. Had they become an item? Ceil thought. When did this happen? And how? Ciel’s heart fluttered suddenly. Envy unexpectedly grew inside him. What the hell was wrong with him?   
His butler poured Ciel tea and noticed there was something on his mind. He caught his eyes with his and gave an encouraging but subtle wink and Ciel then was all of sudden brought back. “So. What brings you here today?” Will set his tea down and straightened up a little. Grell lifted his head off of him but made up for it by sliding his arm around Will’s. Again he didn’t shake him off or scold the red headed man.   
“We have actually run into a slight problem, by “we” I mean our Reaper’s Headquarters. It has come to our attention that more than a few cinematic records have been stolen.” Ciel looked down at the floor and smirked slightly. “Oh? And how does this concern me?” Grell held in a giggle as if something were funny before he spoke, “Well in light of the situation…” he grinned his sharp teeth, “You mean besides the fact that you slayed Madam Red?” Ciel butted in. Will straightened his glasses but said nothing. Grell didn’t miss a beat however. “Madam Red had her chance, but yes besides that. Since then we have doubled our security at headquarters, it has left us short staffed for us reapers, mostly everyone working overtime.” Sebastian now stood to the side of Ciel chair his white-gloved hand resting on the high headrest. Even if his master didn’t know what was coming he did.  
Grell continued, “We still don’t know how our library of records was breached in the first place, but a few reasons leave us to believe…demon.” The young earl raised an eyebrow at the overwhemly flirty reaper. “Your not suggesting, in my mansion mind you, that you think Sebastian is the cause of your faulty security?” Ciel scoffed, “Not that he couldn’t do it in a flash with no problem,” he finished harshly. Without anyone noticing Sebastian actually made a slight smirk as he always did when his master amused him. “Not at all,” said Will.  
“We are here in the hopes that we could use your resources as the ‘Queen’s Guard Dog’ and Mr. Michaelis talents as a demon to help find the stolen records and the one responsible”.   
“Is that so?” Ciel responded flatly, “And still why would this interest me?”   
“Because part of the cinematic records that have been taken includes those of you parents.” William spoke up, silencing the earl. Sebastian small smirk disappeared and his eyes went to Will and then to Ciel who had no emotion on his face, but stayed silent for a long time. The room felt colder than usual, and then finally Sebastian broke the tension.   
“When was the breach?” Sebastian met dark eyes with Will’s and he challenged the demon with gray narrowed pearls. Grell saw this and squeezed Will’s arm before answering for him. “Honestly you two. Last night around three a.m. we noticed some of our logs didn’t match up. It was then we realized the gaps of records that were no longer in the log either. Inside guards found this…”   
Grell reached into his black blazer and pulled out a long dark purple feather. Will took the feather from him and handed it to the young earl. Ciel studied it shortly then passed it off to the butler who seemed quite interested. Still he kept silent while staring at the velvety fine twine, holding it softly and even bringing it up slightly to his face to smell it. “Does this mean anything to you Sebastian?” The earl spoke not evening looking up from his chair. It was then the butler made his famous smirk and brought his head down causing his wispy black hair to partially cover his face. “This is the mark of an ancient demon that I have only had the poor pleasure of meeting once,” he explained. Will raised a slight brow to this.  
“His deeds go unseen to whatever he feels is comical in the moment. His past time is to create chaos just to do it. He is peculiar in the way that he has never taken part in contract as far as I know.” Sebastian played with the violet feather until holding it up to a gas lamp. The feather suddenly began to turn into a beautiful orange, almost creating the illusion that it was being turned to fire. Instantly grabbing everyone’s attention as their eyes widened and mouths opened to the sight. Sebastian brought it back down and as the heat left the feather so did its orange glow. “He goes by the name Remises, a filthy rat in my opinion,” he finished as he gracefully handed the feather back to Mr. Spears.   
A puzzled look took over Ciel’s face, “Remises? As in Egyptian?”   
“Yes my lord.”  
William looked at the feather one last time before tucking it away into his own interior blazer pocket. “I’ve never heard of this particular demon myself. Would there be a reason why he would have targeted Reaper’s Headquarters? Why he would want cinematic records?”   
Ciel looked towards Sebastian once more while the butler thought to himself. “Could be many things, could be nothing. However the fact that Remises took my lords records does make things interesting. My guess would be that when he came across London and caught wind of her majesty’s guard dog, he would have wanted to have done something to get his own attention. To play his part if you may”.   
Grell raised a puzzled eyebrow. “This doesn’t sound good if we have a demon like this in our midst. I mean I’ve always thought this city was barely big enough for you Sebastian,” the man blushed as he said so with that beautiful wide smile, “but now this unknown creature?” Grell didn’t finish his sentence and just gestured to Will knowing he would have to something to say about his own concern.   
Will straightened his spectacles and filled in, “Yes this is indeed very bizarre and hope we continue this investigation with your assistance.” Ciel glanced at Sebastian while rolling if fingers on his armchair. “Fine then, you have full access to our resources including Sebastian.” Sebastian gave a deep respectful bow along with his notorious evil grin. Grell tried to conceal his flirty giggle while covering his smile. Something very well noticed by Will causing him to glance a quick dirty look at the blushing man led to squeezing Grell’s hand tightly. Needless to say Grell quieted down and was able to calm with a soft smile. He sent dirty thoughts to Will about how he was going to be giving a sexy stern talking to; he couldn’t wait to see Will get flustered at him. The two parties gave their nights’ ado and the reapers took their leave.  
A carriage waited for them outside, Will opened the door and offered his hand as the gentleman he always was and Grell took it gladly. Once they were situated comfortably next to each other the rocking of the carriage began. Will of course was silent as ever and Grell had a pretty good idea why. “Will honey, is everything al…” Grell’s words were cut off when Will grabbed his face in an ungentle passionate fiery kiss. He didn’t let up but grabbed Grell’s hand and placed it on his own waist and the red rose melted. He met Will’s kiss with his razor sharp teeth dancing with Will’s tongue and mouth drawing blood. It seemed hours went by before Will broke the kiss with bloody lips; both men panting. Grell was astounded and was without words. Will then gave an almost evil proud smile while still panting. “Just remember my love…I will always be yours as I hope you will be mine.” He said finally pulling away. Grell’s eyes were wide. He threw his arms around the other man, “Oh William! You were mine since the beginning at the academy.” He drew the man over him while spreading his legs so that Will had more comfortable room between them, laying himself down on the carriage bench as they locked lips again. There was more rocking that wasn’t just due to the carriage rolling on the bumpy road.   
“What could this mean?” Ciel rose from his chair and sighed. Sebastian followed him up the grand staircase. “I have never dealt with this Remises, but this could be more than the reapers know. Another demon in this city without a contract is…uncommon. I shall do some research while you rest my lord.” They went down the hall fowling down to Ciel’s sleeping chambers. Sebastian began to undress Ciel revealing his naturally toned body. Inappropriate thoughts began to swirl in Sebastian thoughts. He hesitated as he started to unbutton the last clasp on the Ciel’s dress shirt. Why couldn’t he control himself? Ciel just remained silent as the last part of clothing was removed. He marveled at his master’s naked body. It was then he noticed Ciel’s confused expression. What could he possibly be thinking? Has he finally noticed his daring glances? Sebastian scorned himself silently. A butler who couldn’t keep his hands off his master’s succulent body would never be worth his salt. He looked down in slight shame and reached for Ciel’s nightshirt. But something stopped him. Ciel had put his hand on Sebastian’s arm. He shot a look at the young man.   
“Sebastian, I will sleep without it tonight.” Sebastian smiled, in agreement of course. “Yes my lord,” he pulled the sheets over Ciel as he laid his head upon the massive pillow. “Sleep well my lord, I shall have the information we need soon,” he smiled. Ciel nodded. Sebastian took the candles in his white-gloved hand and walked toward the door. He grasped the brass door knob, but he was stopped again, “Sebastian?” He turned softly, attentive and privately stopped breathing, “Yes my lord?” Ciel was sat up in his bed, looking at Sebastian with a…wanting look. He almost looked like a child who didn’t want to left alone in the dark. “I…” he hesitated slightly, “never mind.” Sebastian looked at him suspiciously, “Good night master.”  
Ciel never wore his night gown for weeks after that, becoming less and less timid about his body. Sebastian even stopped offering and laying out the gown at the end of the bed while his master became ready for bed. However, Sebastian came less and less ashamed of the glances he stole. If his master was going to play with him then he was going to play back with no timidity. He even stole brief brushes of Ciel’s beautiful soft rich skin. Ciel must have known but flirted by not saying anything.  
Another beautiful sight to Sebastian came before him while preparing his master for another night of bed. “I’ve read up on this new demon and spoke to some resourced my lord,” as he reached for the silk white sheets but however a soft hand stopped him gently. He looked at the young lord. “Is something wrong my lord?”  
There was something in Ciel’s eyes that had his gaze on the prize like a tiger after his pray.  
“Sebastian, I can’t,” he started, “I can’t pretend what we have together is just nothing.” He took the sheets from the butler’s gloved hand and threw them back revealing the wonderful toned mature naked body. Ceil held no shame as he kept his eyes on Sebastian’s wide stare. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? Has their time come? Could he possibly have his lust be satisfied? He was speechless.   
“Please, Sebastian…stay with me tonight.” Ciel said more of command than a question. Confused the butler continued, “You wouldn’t like to hear more information about Remises?” Ciel returned with a comical smirk as he took Sebastian’s hand and brought it down to the his white chest. “In the morning Sebastian, right now is our time,” Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he could feel his master’s heartbeat. “My lord if I may I believe you’ve too much wine from dinner,” trying to come up with some logical excuse that wouldn’t make them regret this night. “Oh I think I’ve finally had enough wine to finally be so bold, Sebastian I can’t stop thinking about you and I know you feel the same way. The way we look at each other, the way we don’t,” Ciel chuckled “The way the help looks at us, we can’t go on any longer or at least I can’t. Sebastian…stay with me.”  
Sebastian dropped the sheet mechanically and used his teeth to sensually pull off his powdered white gloves. His eyes never left the gaze of Ciel. He licked his lips and said, “I’ve never wanted to please you more…my lord.” He bowed before undressing in front of Ciel. 

……………………………………………………..  
Ciel lay completely nude before his butler, his shaft larger than most men his age at full salute. His body ached when watching Sebastian finally remove his trousers and folded oh so neatly over the banister of the bed along with the rest of his uniform. Ciel took what held before him and marveled the stone figure. The tall man with the wispy sexy black hair messy in his face, and Sebastian breathing heavily for the first time? Ciel’s eyes led down to his neck and broad chiseled chest. My god! Ciel thought. His sternum led his eyes down the hard abs with the upside muscled triangle; a beautiful landing signal towards the prize. But his… penis. It was massive in its size that Ceil started to spin asking himself if this was real. His cock was aroused as well but drew Ciel in an unbelievable trans. It was the same ghostly white color as the rest of the Sebastian’s body practically leaving Ciel’s thoughts about his own penis in shame. But most of all there was no hair. The size, the beauty and the smoothness must be something among the demon species itself. Ciel had a shaky chill run down his spine into his penis. “Turn around…” Ciel said bluntly without any thought. He had to see the rest of this man’s godly body.   
Sebastian slightly raised his brow, but then followed his expression with his half smile as he slowly gave a turn for his master, revealing what Ciel had expected. A perky stone chiseled ass that muscles followed a deep muscled back that could and probably has lifted a thousand pounds. I want it all Ciel mouthed so slightly where not even the butler could hear. Sebastian made his 360 and came back to face Ciel. All the young lord could do was reach for him. Sebastian again smiled and kneeled onto the bed bringing their bodies close by wrapping his cold stone arms around his master. Their skin finally touching each other, rubbing together, it was euphoric. They looked at each other and Ciel then gave a worried, pained look. Sebastian was taken aback and ran the hair out of Ciel’s face gracefully with his hand. “Something troubles you my lord?”  
Ciel looked at him then dropped his head lightly on Sebastian’s shoulder. The butler reached for the deep sheets and made the fabric wrap around the both of them warmly in one motion. Sebastian laid the side of his face upon Ciel’s head and could smell the beautiful frolic of scents in his hair. Soft realizations became of Sebastian and he smiled lightly. He placed a soft hand under his master’s chin and lifted his face to see those beautiful marble eyes. “My master, if I may…there is nothing about being a virgin to be ashamed of. I am the one whose has the image to uphold and I’ve had no better honor than to be your first, that is…only if your really ready. We have passion for each other yes, but that doesn’t mean it has to be tonight.” He smiled softly and kissed his master’s cheek.  
Ciel finally looked Sebastian back in the eyes with a simple smile and they kissed softly. He chuckled subtly, “You really are worth your salt,” he said. Sebastian chuckled as well and nuzzled his nose and face into Ciel’s smiling wide. To bring this comfort to his master in this time of passion sprouted his love for him.   
Ciel reached and grabbed Sebastian taking him by surprise and smashing their faces together in a heated passionate kiss! Sebastian just taken by a split second took both their bodies turning and landed his back on the bed firmly holding Ceil’s warm body against his in the kiss, cocks oh so touching each other. Their tongues’ hung on to the other playing and searching. Experimenting with mouth, lips, and teeth Ciel finally broke the kiss and didn’t wait much longer until his mouth was sucked back onto Sebastian’s body as he dug his teeth into the other mans hard delicious neck kissing and sucking. The laving pleasure was all too great to Sebastian. He just let out a beautiful grunt and extended his neck while closing his eyes, letting his beautiful master take him in own direction. Ciel licked him like he was child sucking on candy, then his mouth made its way back to Sebastian’s lips loving on them again. This was no virgin Sebastian had seen or felt before. They finally broke their passionate kiss again leaving both of them out of breath.   
They stared at each other in brisk comfortable silence. Breathing heavily Ciel spoke, “I wish to please you my Sebastian,” The older man just starred, he was dreaming. He’d be coming into this very room in a few hours to wake the young master up and get him ready for breakfast.  
Ciel dove beneath the sheets and licked Sebastian’s hard chest all the way down. Sebastian just lay still not feeling his own body, just…floating. He was kissed and laved until Ciel made it to that spot. At the moment there was hesitation, Ciel grasped the huge smooth cock and explored. Feeling all around even with both hands and of all making sure to be gentle. He looked at the magical cock and wondered. How would that ever fit? Maybe he couldn’t do it. Maybe he really was the silly little virgin that would have to wait. Sebastian had said that there was no shame, but of course there was. Especially now, especially with all this passion. He almost jumped when Sebastian brushed his hair with his hand. Ciel looked up. Sebastian just smiled at him, “Don’t think about it right now…just do what you feel is right,” he said with an interesting “Sebastian Smirk” on his face. Ciel thought for a second and licked his liii….? That was it!  
Ciel looked back at his lover and smirked right back as he dove his mouth down onto Sebastian’s shaft wet and wild with his tongue! Sebastian’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he arched his back and yelled in pleasure. He grabbed the pillow his head lay on and had to breathe. Ciel was amazing! He felt his wet lips kiss the head gently and lovingly then dive with a soaked throat to the hilt of his neck. Sebastian had to pull away a little to insure the young man wouldn’t hurt himself or at least be able to speak in the morn. The butler slowed his lover and guided him in a comfortable motion so that the poor youngster wouldn’t choke himself. Even then Sebastian felt he was dreaming that every now and then he would lift the silks to make sure it was still his sweet lover Ciel sucking his cock ruthlessly. Ciel followed his instructions directly and could taste the precum for the first time. It was bitter at first, then sweet and smooth on his lips. He became obsessed with the taste and wanted more! He kept the motion of his head steady and even though his jaw and tongue began to ache to the massive size of Sebastian he was not going to stop, to give up this unbelievable moment. He could tell Sebastian was close from his moans groaning louder and his uncontrolled moving. Finally Sebastian let out a shuttered load grunt that vibrated all the way down to his cock causing him to spill into Ciel mouth. It was a more than Ciel thought he could handle but gulp by gulp he drank every drop of smooth cum he now had a craving for, for the rest of his life.   
He sat up with a triumphed look also trying to catch his breath and met Sebastian with yet another surprised look on his face. Ciel smiled while looking down on himself laughing. But Sebastian didn’t break his demeanor. Ciel noticed this soon and hoped he hadn’t done anything wrong or god forbid hurt him? He reached slowly for the butler but he was taken when Sebastian grabbed him roughly, turned their bodies again and slammed Ciel face down into the bed.  
All sorts of thoughts swarmed his head. I was too rough, I didn’t do it right, oh god is this how it is done? Am I going to be betrayed and raped by my own black butler?!  
Sebastian then slowed again and brushed Ciel’s own long black hair out of his sweaty face. “Forgive me sire, you’ve just pleased me so I…” Ciel’s heartbeats finally slowed thank the gods when Sebastian came down on his lips and kissed him deeply. “I love you my lord, I am forever your servant.”   
Ciel was left breathless and wide-eyed. His couldn’t feel his heartbeat anymore. He didn’t know what to say or even if he couldn’t say anything. “How…how do we do this?” he asked looking towards his elder for his next directions.   
Sebastian just smiled again as he lay next to his master’s warm body. His hand came up on Ciel’s chest and followed downward slightly. “If I may master will have it, I will take you.” Ciel flinched uncontrollably, but knew what he wanted and that was Sebastian. “You shall have me,” he said.   
Another smile was given and Sebastian brought his head down to his master’s face and kissed him, “I would never hurt you, nor ever allow it from anyone else…my lord.”   
Sebastian then threw the sheets off of both of them and drew Ciel closer spooning each other. He brought his hand down Ciel’s chest and drew his hand down and around his hip and brought his hand back pre-moistened with his own cum. He kissed Ciel’s neck as he put his hand down to his ass to find the spot. He kept kissing when he found the entrance and rubbed gently with the wetness. Ciel stiffened, but stayed closer to Sebastian, “I’m scared,” he whispered. Sebastian slowed down the rhythm of the rubbing but didn’t stop. He continued to kiss and even blew on Ciel’s ear. “It will be alright, I will take care of you master,” he said as he slowly pushed his middle finger through the passage. Ciel flinched hard and had half his face dug into the pillow. He knew there would be some pain to it and just kept breathing like he knew to do. Sebastian continued rubbing gently and with the first finger slowly pushed with both fingers in this time. He watched Ciel’s heartbeat and noticed he was taking it well. He then gave a harder rub with his own cum on Ciel’s ass to smoothly push in three fingers and rub out the pain to get it out the way and make it easier for Ciel. He felt the young man quietly yelp and push into his pillow and crunching the sheets in a fist. “Your doing so well master, the worst part will be all over soon I promise,” he said as he continued to push in and out practically fisting the virgin ass. Ciel’s breathing sped up as began to freak out. His eyes shot open to the realization. “I can’t! It’s too bi…there’s no wa…”   
Sebastian tried to calm him and held him closer. “I know master please just breathe you are focusing too much on the pain, trust me there will be much pleasure to come, I promise,” Ciel took a big breath in as Sebastian finally pulled his fingers away. His heartbeat slowed and his ass pained. But suddenly he realized it wasn’t the pain he thought he would feel. He was stretched that was for sure but there was suddenly an emptiness he came across. A need. A need Ciel realized easily…he needed to be fucked…hard.   
He rolled over to Sebastian who met him with a kiss. “I understand now Sebastian,” Their lips fighting over each other. They broke for breath again and Ciel breathed “Fuck me!” Not another second passed before Sebastian shoved Ciel over to position himself perfectly and pressure his cock gently but straight into his master’s ass. To be honest Sebastian meant to be softer with him, but the passion called him uncontrollably. He was balls deep in the next breathe and he heard Ciel cry out in pain, in pleasure in both for now Sebastian spooned his master pumping into him over and over falling into a daze of pleasure. He was dreaming again. Ciel took his right hand to grasp around onto to Sebastian’s hip to steady himself and took the ramming, eyes closed and grunting with every motion. This was it he had to come! He turned his head over his shoulder in order to reach his lover’s face and their lips met as the fucking continued. His right hand then grabbed Sebastian behind the head grasping his black hair in a fist. With the motions their sweaty foreheads met and a look was exchanged. Sebastian nodded and fucked harder and faster and brushed wet black hair out of Ciel’s face as his orgasm hit him hard and he yelled out in ecstasy. That was all that it took for Sebastian to cum again and pump his hot seed into Ciel, finally marking him, his lover.  
They lay there breathing heavily and holding each other as if they may fly away and Ciel’s human body was catching back up to him. While his heartbeat finally slowed so did his breath and his sleepy eyes. Sebastian scuffed off a smirk and pulled the sheets back over them as he felt the natural body next to him fall weak and tired. But a single sentence was said before the sun began to rise. “I love you too my Sebastian.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………

Will rubbed his eyes under his glasses from the day’s stressful work. The clock had already struck six thirty and knew Mr. Sutclff would be throwing a fit soon. Speaking of the actual devil Grell walked in sighing while slumping himself on the leather sofa across from Will’s desks. “Long day for you as well my love.” Will looked up from his glasses suddenly feeling guilty. It wasn’t just him working late. Thanks to the recent plague it had been extra work for everyone. Will realized that the more paperwork that built up in his office meant more fieldwork for his reapers. “Yes, I’m sorry…lets head home.” Will pushed aside his papers neatly in a straight stack that would be ready for him in the morning. He rose from his desk tiredly and walked over to sit next to his red lover. Grell scooted closer to him laying his hand on Will’s leg. “The black plague they are calling it,” he continued “Nasty boring business if you ask me,” Grell finished, let out a long sigh and leaned his head on Will’s shoulder. He complemented the gesture by letting his head fall on top of the red head of hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes practically nodding off before Will finally broke their comfy embrace. He watched Grell make a sleepy stretch before he accepted Will’s hand and helped him from the sofa. Will smiled, “Lets go home”.   
The next morning William received a distress message to immediately come to the Phantomhive Estate. A dropping feeling came over him as he and Mr. Sutcliff raced to the mansion. They were immediately met at the door with Sebastian. Without saying a word he led them into the next room. No tea was served and no Earl was to be seen. Sebastian was silent and wore a straight face with no smirks to be found. Will noticed his face…worn out and dark circles under his eyes that aged him ten years that still looked handsome on him. “Thank you for coming on such short notice,” he said wearily. Will only became more worried and Grell’s flirty personality melted away, matching William’s demeanor. Their chests’ became tight, something terrible had happened.   
With a worried tone Will asked bluntly, “What has happened Sebastian?!” At this point last names were thrown out the window. The cook, gardener and maid even entered the room all on the brink of tears. The room was dark and heavy with pain. “Where is Lord Phantomhive? Is he ill?!” Grell asked next. At this point the maid with the thick glasses broke down in full tears, covering her eyes. The groundkeeper held his arm around her still trying to compose himself; Sebastian still stone cold silent.   
William took off his spectacles for the first time in front of the Phantomhive staff. He knew something was seriously wrong as he wiped clean his glasses and actually fiddled with them instead of putting them back on. He looked the demon straight in the eye and simply asked, “Sebastian…what happened?”  
The night before a shadow drew near and hovered over the Phantomhive Estate. Darkness drew in and sucked all the light from the mansion, walls blackening and candles doused. Sebastian dreamt something sickly. A face. A face of dark purple skin and deep electric green eyes hovering over him smiling. As the demon smiled, blood dripped from his smile and lips as droplets hit Sebastian’s face. He tried to move but Remises blew a dark cloud of smoke above him. He couldn’t breathe and his body was stitched solid. He watched in terror as this naked body of pale purple skin and long black hair danced over him and even lay beside him. Remises played with Sebastian’s structure, running his sharp claws down his facial frame, exploring his lips and chest. Sebastian’s blood boiled under the demon’s cold touch. If only he could move and bleed this Remises dry of his life and the last of his antics.   
He then watched Remises move to the still body of Ciel. Sebastian watched in horror as the demon played with the boy’s black hair. Ciel didn’t stir in his sleep. Sebastian concluded it must have been some spell under Remises’ power. Sebastian could feel the demon’s power. Stronger than he had ever dealt with before. It was so unreal it had to be a terrible nightmare. Remises attention came back to Sebastian as the figure floated above his body. Sebastian started to be consumed by the demon’s electric green eyes. His eyes got brighter as the black butler was entirely consumed with a loud growl that woke him abruptly; making him sit straight up in bed sweating and panting for the first time in decades. His hands shook as he looked to his left where Ciel was. Where he should have been. He reached towards the empty spot in the sheets where his lover once laid. Gone. He was gone.  
William and Grell’s eyes were shocked. They were speechless, what could they even say. This demon had been ransacking the city, scouting for something fun to do, something to play with. “That must be why he stole the cinematic records. To get our attention.” Sebastian said wearily but still with some strength he always had. Will glanced at Grell before speaking, “We are terribly sorry for what has happened, there must be a way to get him back, what else do you know about this “Remises”?”   
Sebastian looked up again and nodded to William’s sympathy. “I know nothing more to the demon, only that he has incredible power, when I woke from his spell I found this…” He brought out a shiny purple feather. “Obviously his trade mark.” He looked at the feather in disgust. “Must be why he broke in to steal the records. To get our attention. I’ve tried tracking him down through our contract, but it seems either Mr. Phantomhive cannot call on me or Remises is preventing it in some way. I can’t feel him anywhere.” Grell looked up with a confused look finally being dead serious. “But then why the other cinematic records with it? I mean to be honest they were of no importance, just simple town folk, the only pedigree he stole was that of Mr. Phantomhive.” Will nodded in agreement. “This is true Sebastian.”  
Sebastian looked away from the damn feather and was silent for a second. “My guess was too throw us off, if he only took my lord’s records it would have been too obvious and we would have seen him coming a mile away.”  
William raised a surprised eyebrow, until he was able to shortly compose himself. “You have the full support of my reapers and the academy.” Will then stood and bowed deeply, Grell followed gracefully. “We will start immediately.” Sebastian took his hand off his forehead to stand as well. “Deep gratitude from the Phantomhive Estate and I.” Will nodded, “We will notify you immediately if we find anything.”   
Remises ripped off the bound on Ciel’s mouth and eyes. He lay naked on the floor in chains. Ciel was coming too when he saw a beautiful man before him. Before he could even realize where he was he just took in the demon. A demon that was however not his love, Sebastian. He had long black hair slicked back in a long ponytail. He wore only black trousers showing off his lean muscles and skin that gave a slight purple shade. Remises smiled at the boy revealing a jaw of razor sharp teeth. Ciel snapped back to earth and jumped as he tried to struggle against the chains. The man’s smile became even wider as he drew near Ciel. “Aw the prince wakes.” He said in a smooth English accent. Ciel was in shock and awe trying to take in his surroundings. It looked like they were in an elegant room that reminded Ciel of an ancient castle. Where had he seen this before? Deep heavy drapes hung from a balcony blowing lightly with a shallow sound of wind that meant they must have been really high up with stone gargoyles. Carpets of satin lay beneath him and priceless art hung about the walls. There were beautiful hand sewn antique furniture and most of all the bed. A huge mahogany bed frame with large puffy duvets; curtains veils hung from the corners as if protecting the dreams of the sleeper. However Ciel thought of who would dare sleep there for the room was a jail of dread as he stared at the demon. “Wh…who are you?” he breathed. The demon threw his head back laughing rippling his chest muscles that shined from the moonlight. “I think you know exactly who I am.” He took a step towards Ciel and he just drew closer to the wall. A name burned in Ciel’s head Remises. The demon just chuckled and kneeled next to Ciel on the floor. “Your as beautiful up close my pet, I’ve been watching you for some time.” Remises came closer and brushed his hand against Ciel’s cheek; Ciel didn’t even flinch but death stared this man down. He ripped away from Remises and immediately focused his eyes as the blue glowed to the surfaced as he began to summon Sebastian. Suddenly sharp stinging claws slapped him across the face spilling hot blood. His right eye burned. “No no my pet…your mine now…at least until I’m done with you.” Ciel’s head spun as he tried to see through the dripping blood while Remises just chuckled. His right eye could barely open let alone see. Ciel desperately tried to summon Sebastian again but his eye only burned more and the glow wouldn’t surface. He rolled his head to hit the wall. “Damn you!”. Remises smiled. “That’s why you took the cinematic records. To get into my life and fuck it up! Who are you to have anything to do with me? You don’t even have contracts, but you understand them. So why have anything to do with me and the contract I already have with Sebastian Michaleas?”   
Remises leaned back against the wall next to Ciel, “That’s absolutely right my pet. Very good. However when I saw you for the first time in the market and true you were with Mr. Michaleas, I knew I had to have you. Your blood has this beautiful additive scent that not many people in my lifetime have. How was I to let go? Do you remember when we first met?” Ciel was dumbfounded again, “I’ve never seen you before!”  
Remises smiled his sharp teeth, “Oh no…it was that same day I first saw you. You and Mr. Michaleas were standing next to the florist on your way to the church. I timed it perferctly…your butler handed you an infamous black rose to pin to your lapel. The way you two looked at each other.” Ciel noticed Remises’s fist tightened on the floor. “Why you two bother to show up to that retched old building is beyond me as far as not burning up when you enter with the way you act.” Ciel tried to stare him down, “I don’t know what your talking abo…” another hand came to his face. “DON’T TOY WITH ME PET! I know the proximity between you and that butler of yours, but your mine now, only until I’m bored with you. You see when I get a new toy I play with for days! Once your all used up it’s the terrace for you.” Remises gestured a long hand towards the balcony for his darling. “Hopefully your precious butler will be able catch you!” Remises grabbed Ciel at the waist causing him to jump to the ceiling.   
In that moment suddenly a flock of ravens stormed the room! Diving through the terrace. Remises immediately grabbed Ciel and covered him protectively. Ciel could hear Remises curse under his breathe, but Ciel was able to catch a glimpse of one of the bird’s eyes. Red. It’s eyes were red, Ciel’s heart fluttered. The mark of Sebastian, he’s sending his flock to scower the city! Ciel prayed that Remises would have no idea the mark of Sebastian and that the message would be able to relay back to his butler. However his heart and hope sunk when Remises brought up his hand and blasted the birds away with a big purple electric spark.   
The flock finally died down and the last bird screamed as it dived off the terrace. Remises let go of Ciel “What the hell was that?!”. Ciel thought quickly. “When!” he tried to say without being too obvious. Remises looked back to him. “You said we’ve met, on that day…when?”   
Remises eyed him. He knew what the boy was up to, but he loved games. He would remember to set up a spell to block from those damn birds. “Ah yes. The day I first saw you. It was beautiful and as I said I timed it beautifully. You were given your rose and in the moment you turned around. The moment you turned, I had you bump into me, by accident of course.” The older man winked at Ciel with a devilish smile. Ciel again just stared. “Do you not remember my pet?”  
Ciel thought hard to recall. It must have been weeks ago. He could see himself in the market, even looking at Sebastian more than paying attention to the flowers. However a man did bump into them. To him. He had turned to the moment of not paying attention and running into another “gentlemen”. Damn! Ciel thought. The man had gently touched him as their chests made contact. Sebastian was vigilant, but polite. He stood close by to Ciel understanding the threat as an accident. Ciel thought of the moment and how Sebastian would kill himself of not knowing the potential of the threat could have been. The gentleman slightly brushed Ciel and immediately apologized. The gorgeous man with long black hair pulled back and top hat bowed deeply. “Oh! Forgive me lord for I did not see you! My deepest apologies.” Ciel just smiled. “Nonsense forgive me as well! Good day good sir” he ended with a beautiful grin.  
The moment repeated in Ciel’s mind over and over. That was the man. That was the man to ruin his life forever. “Now your mine!” said Remises as he broke the chains concealing Ciel and swooped him up like nothing and threw him on the massive bed in a matter of seconds.  
Sebastian dropped his ink pen leaving it to fall to the bottom of the floor staining the carpet. Days have gone by with no sight or smell of Master Ciel. Sebastian was completely distraught. Often the maid, cook and groundskeeper would find him staring out the bay window of the master’s office. They dared say they once saw him shed a tear? The most bazar thing they’ve may have seen Sebastian do yet. Dust began to settle amongst the books and desk of the huge office.   
The maid thinking she was helping when bringing the dust feathers to one of the shelves when Sebastian was suddenly right behind her! She jumped when Sebastian ghostly slapped the duster out of her hand quickly making her cry out in tears sending her running out the room. But always the master room was clean. Although Sebastian changed the sheets everyday knowing Ciel would come home and appreciate fresh linens, but he kept a secret. In the deep mahogany closet behind the furs and deep black suits Sebastian kept the sheets from that night. Neatly folded Sebastian would every now and then, with the doors always closed of course, pull out the sheets just to smell their beautiful scents entangled together.   
Constantly Sebastian summoned his flock from the dark side using most of his energy to spread threw the city desperately trying to pick up his master’s scent, but they just came back tired and empty. Once he thought they had just a trace, but Remises must have done something to rake off the black ravens. Sebastian was so frustrated.  
Will sighed at the ending of another days work. Grell had already dropped off his paperwork and said he’d meet him at home. Will stayed a little longer to search through any of new paperwork the reapers brought in praying he would find something new on the search for Master Ciel and this “Remises”. He flipped threw file after file tossing them into a messy stack until he couldn’t find anything else. He threw his head back in his chair eyes closed annoyed with this endless search. They had to find something soon before this Remises took real control of London. Then he threw his hands up in the air and let them fall to the arms of his chair and lunged himself up. He had it for the night. Will locked up and headed to his dorm where Grell was waiting. As he walked to the door and entered the bedroom, Grell was already asleep. The god reaper had to be exhausted as him being out over countless hours not only reaping for the new plague but also searching everywhere for the demon himself. Sebastian and the two gentlemen had agreed for the reapers to do the searches and for Sebastian to stay at the estate incase the return of Ciel. Not wanting to disturb his love Will unbuttoned his work shirt and hung his it and his jacket on the bathroom door and quietly snuck into bed. He raised an arm over his head and sighed again to fall into a dead sleep.   
But before he was allowed to close his eyes something stopped him. Looking over at Grell he was met with a greedy smile. Maybe Grell hadn’t been that tired after all. Grell brought a hand up to Will’s chest and rubbed his soft skin making Will just lay back and relaxed letting Grell take over his body. The hand softly went over Will’s chest and slowly followed a trail being stopped by Will’s trousers. Will let out a soft laugh, but Grell didn’t think it was funny. Will was too tired to hide his feelings. A heat became about him and Grell knew it. He pulled the red head closer and kissed him deeply. Grell played with his tongue and pretty lips this time trying not to draw blood. While playing with their lips Grell was able to wiggle his hand down Will’s trousers feeling his warm manhood, playing and arousing him. When Grell grabbed the right spot Will unexpectedly pulled from the kiss to gasp with the pleasure and then that was it. Will followed Grell in throwing off the sheets revealing Grell’s stone chisel lean naked body. Will had no time to react as Grell jumped on top of him grasping Will by the lips again. Both of the men already breathing heavy. “Nice of you to join me Mr. Spears,” Grell smiled putting his hands on Will’s hips. Will knew what was coming and grimaced. Grell grasp Will’s trousers by the waist and tore them off with his swift claws tearing them to shreds as they hit the floor. Will rolled his eyes, another pair of good trousers…gone. Grell just smiled his wide sharp teeth and grasped Will’s cock with his swift hands working his magic. Will’s head arched into the pillow as his lips parted in a soft cry. A beautiful site for Mr. Sutcliffe. Now that both reaper’s cocks were erected and pulsing. Grell backed up on Will’s thighs and came down to Will’s hard cock licking his lips. Before engulfing the huge cock Grell flashed his evil grin at Will. Will returned a wink before Grell swallowed his cock wetting him with a slow pumping motion. A deep groan became of Will and then Grell pulled his mouth from his cock all too soon. Will opened his eyes to feel Grell position himself above his cock. Just before Grell began to come down on him, Will stopped him holding Grell’s body above him. “No not yet you’ll hurt yourself,” Will said sternly. Grell just winked back at him. “Oh no Mr. Spears I am quite ready.” That’s all he said as he slowly let himself down onto Will’s cock, Will not completely sold held Grell carefully as the man let his cock slowly pierce his ass. Grell grimaced shortly, but experimentally made his way all the down sitting onto Will. Both men let out a heavy breath. Will gave a concerned look at Grell, but the other just ignored him still smiling. Will thought how fearless his love was. He was indeed the god reaper Mr. Grell Sutcliff. The man began to slowly move up and down on Will’s hard cock, causing the man to groan louder. The sound lit a fire in Grell. He fastened his moves eventually riding the cock harder. Will moved in motion with Grell listening to the man moan louder and louder as he threw his head back feeling the man’s red silky hair brush against his thighs. Grell jerked harder and faster. Will’s hands on Grell’s hips tightened more certain they would leave bruises the next morning arched his back moving his hips with Grell as the man rode him. “Fuck,” Will breathed with his eyes closed feeling Grell’s body wrapped tightly around his cock. Will never cursed. This miracle inspired Grell to grind on Will’s cock harder knowing he was close. Will’s eyes shot open taking in all he saw before him. He grabbed Grell by his cock and began pumping his smooth cock with the rhythm of the riding. The fire rose in Grell not being to hold on much longer. His orgasm vibrated from his groin shooting through the rest of his body as he cried out throwing his head back spreading his cum all over Will’s chest. Will felt the warm liquid and followed Grell in a matter of seconds. His back and head arched away from the bed strongly in a “C” raising Grell off the bed parting his lips in a deep long moan filling Grell with his seed. They both hit the bed panting hard with beads of sweat rising on the their foreheads. Wild smiles on both their faces. Once they had cooled down, Grell curled up next to Will, sleep taking over both their bodies. Just before their eyes closed shut Will heard a sleepy whisper. “Darling? Do think we will be able to find Mr. Phantomhive and this Remises?” Will was halfway gone not really computing what he really said. “Honestly…I hope so…” They both were gone in the night. It seemed not even moments when there was a bang at the door. The two jumped up frantic as if doing something wrong.  
Will cursed again for the second time in one day. He shook a sleepy Grell awake while searching for some pants. The banging didn’t stop. “Mr. Spears! Are you there! Mr. Spears!” Will rubbed his eyes awake and gave Grell one more good shake before heading towards the door. The banging continued until Will snapped the door open leaving the young man’s hand in mid strike. “What is it,” was all he said. The young reaper seemed very intimated as he tried to speak. “So sorry for waking you Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliffe,” He said as Grell came to the door still rubbing his eyes wearing one of Will’s dress shirts. Will just rolled his eyes. “Well…what is it,” Will said trying to hold back his frustration. The young reaper handed Will a folder with a set of files in it. “We may have found something Sir,” Will opened it and the first thing that caught his attention was a purple feather.   
A few more hours later there was a knock at the Phantomhive’s door. Will and Grell came barging in forgetting all manners in this matter of time. Sebastian dropped the pile of sheets to meet them in the foyer eyes wide. William ran to him in a panic. “We found him!” Will and Grell blasted in unison. “One of our reapers was assigned to a job near the Big Ben’s tower. I am sorry, but he smelled the scent nearby.”  
Sebastian’s world stopped, if he had a heart it would failed and if he had a breath it would have left his lungs forever. Why would they apologize? He thought to himself, but then Sebastian responded practically more than frantic than he has ever sounded. “My flock picked up a scent as well. In the Angwin’s tower long ago. I couldn’t get anymore from it or anywhere else” It was then Will and Grell looked at the handsome butler and stopped.  
“The ‘Angwin’s tower?’” said Grell with worry shooting a look at Will. Sebastian was confuddled. “What does the Angwin’s tower have to do with it, it’s been deserted for decades my flock checked!?” Will looked back at Grell to let him have this one. He looked hesitant for the first time Sebastian had ever seen him but finally he spoke. “The Angwin’s tower has been abandoned for decades. Apparently the Romanoff’s were known to stay there in it’s hay day. Since their tragedy no one has touched it since. It is said it is cursed, for this Remises to be using it is saying something. He isn’t messing around Sebastian. I’m sorry to say, but… Ciel may be in serious trouble. I am deeply sorry”.   
Ciel’s body ached as he tried to fully wake his body. Dried blood cracked amongst his skin, while he tried to sit up, but of course the sounds of chains stopped him. He lay in the massive bed with arms above his head chained to a large headboard. He sighed, but noticed he was alone. In the moment ignoring the pain Ciel wiggled his body around trying to fight the changes. He fussed and pulled eventually falling out of the bed hitting floor with his wrist still cuffed; fresh blood beginning to drip down his arms. The loud sound made his heart pump thinking someone may have heard him. Until he felt he was in the clear Ciel turned back but gasped! Remises stared right back at him from under the bed with a ghostly smile. Ciel was frozen. “My my such a fussy little pet you are my love.” Remises came out from under the bed and took Ciel by his hand snapping the cuffs off him with no effort. Ciel crawled away on limp numb arms, but a naked Remises just slowly followed him like a cat. Ciel had had enough of his games, “WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” he yelled with all his might; voice not even cracking. For days Remises beat him endlessly, played with his naked body smelling and licking him. At times even licking and swallowing his blood. Oh how he loved to suck on his blood, however not enough that was seriously life threatening, but Ciel could tell that Remises was getting restless.   
Remises chuckled, “Oh, you know what I want!” He quickly grabbed Ciel by the arms and threw him against the nearest wall like a rag doll. Ciel cried out in pain, his right arm may have broken. Dazed, Ciel’s head hit the floor. Remises took this time to drag him to the middle of the room. “But your right pet, I think I’ve played with you much too long,” in that moment Remises grabbed Ciel by the neck cutting off half of his air supply. Ciel wrestled and cried out trying to pull away from Remises’ incredibly strong arms away. “Your just so beautiful,” he said still holding on to his prey’s neck. “I want our moments to last,” was the last thing he said before using his other hand to stretch out his claws and draw them down the side Ciel’s chest, digging into his skin. Ciel struggled crying again as the torturing went on. Remises then took his entire claws and stabbed Ciel in the stomach, blood spattering everywhere. The boy was at full screams when Remises finally let go of his throat and grasped his jaw instead keeping his head grinding against the floor. Remises kept Ciel where he wanted him as he lowered his head and drank the fresh blood. His long hot mouth tongued into the wounds sucking up his meal.   
Ciel wrangled under his hold grasping in vain at Remises head and hair. “STOP! PLEASE!” he howled neck arching away from the horrible sight. His strength left him as the blood was literally sucked out of him. Remises lifted his head and met Ciel’s eyes with a drippy smile. Ciel was in a nightmare; he couldn’t even comprehend when Remises started moving down his body rubbing his thighs. What in God’s name is he thinking now! Remises looked at Ciel’s eyes one more time before diving onto Ciel’s cock taking him in with a bloody mouth.   
Ciel eyes widened. No! “Remises! Plea…” His breath left him as weak as his body was, began to betray him. But the demon just kept toying with him. Again Ciel pulled at Remises’ hair trying with all his strength to pull him away. “Remises!” He yelled in a raspy voice.   
The demon stopped and slowly lifted his head. He came back up to Ciel’s face with a raised eyebrow. Ciel didn’t know what he was doing when Remises closed in on him. “Say it again.” Ciel just had a blank face. “Say it…again!” Ciel had the nerve to roll his eyes. “Why? Would that get you off?” Remises hand came in contact with Ciel’s face slapping him to the left, but Ciel wasn’t done. His attitude all of sudden became of him. Remises growled! Not two seconds later Ciel’s body was thrown to the wall over twenty feet away. His limp form fell to the floor leaving a bloody stamp on the wood. Ciel coughed out blood while he didn’t even try to get up. Remises walked up to him slowly naked and all. He picked up Ciel only by the neck and dragged him up to eye level. He slowly then carried him to the terrace wind whistling hard in his ears. Remises slammed Ciel’s body over the balcony leaning his back over the stone railing. Ciel’s blood soaked hair wisped in the wind. His neck fully extended backwards over the whole city of London. Ciel started to accept is death. This would be it. Take me, he thought, throw me over this god for saken tower and end this. Remises eyed Ciel down. “Say it…again you puny rat!” Ciel’s breath kept being wiped away by the strong winds. “ SAY IT AGAIN!” He roared. Ciel tried opening his aching jaw. Remises grip only tightened, “SAY IT!” Ciel’s eyes closed…”Reme…” The demon loosened his grip a little. “Remesi…”. The demon slightly grinned. “Come now my pet I know you can do better than that!” Ciel held harder onto Remises’s wrists trying desperately to hold on. “REMISES DAMMIT!...REMISES!” The demon smiled wildly finally pulling Ciel off the balcony kissing him before throwing him back inside the room. Ciel coughed and gasped to get his breath back, choking up more blood onto the priceless carpet. He had a hysteric funny thought of how that stain would never come out.   
“A fine job my pet,” Remises laughed. “Now the fun really begins.” Remises bent down to Ciel and gently scooped him up. Like a virgin bride the demon took Ciel to the massive bed laying him down not even bothering to chain him up this time. Ciel had no more strength to fight or to even think of what was next. Remises got into bed with him fondling him from face to feet. Ciel eyes were foggy and his head rolled from side to side. He felt himself being moved around probably to the center of the bed, grimacing when the sheets stuck to his bloody skin.   
Remises reveled in the site before him. Even with so much “playing time” the young man was still conscious. What a beautiful fighter the demon thought comically as his next attempt should surely take care of that completely. Ciel felt hands all over his body then his legs being parted. He moaned when his hips were lifted up and legs hitched in the air over cold shoulders. Less than half awake he was dreaming in strange surroundings. A solid object came to the entrance of his ass. His head rolled when suddenly Remises all of sudden slammed his massive unlubed cock straight into Ciel ass, piercing the young man in half with no warning! Balls deep into Ciel’s hips tearing his poor almost virgin ass, the young man’s eyes shot open. An incredible electricity of pain shot up his spine arching his back involuntary, lungs burning as he screamed endlessly. But the screams didn’t stop the demon. He unrelenting rammed his cock in and out of Ciel’s body as blood stained both their thighs. Ciel tried to fight off the hellhound, but Remises only pinned his arms into the bed laughing loudly, eyes burning red. “Sto…” Ciel couldn’t even breathe anymore. Ciel could feel his pelvis cracking. He was at the point where his body was at the limits where he could only take the pain and lay quiet as the beaten prey. Let me die, he prayed. Let me die.  
Ciel could feel his ass tear more deeply. He started to shake wildly as he finally went into shock. Then Remises finally pulled out his red covered cock and twisted Ciel’s body onto his stomach. Ciel’s head buried deeply into the pillows barely allowing him any air. His hips were yanked upward revealing his vulnerable bloody raped ass. He was only given seconds before Remises pounded back into him. He could no longer scream, but only soft groans left his mouth. Uncontrollable soft wet tears blurred his vision. He could hear Remises loud growls and moans taking over the room. But the demon still wouldn’t let up when he stabbed Ciel’s back with his claws again dragging sharp nails all the way down to his hips. Ciel twitched and shook awkwardly while more blood splattered, but no other response was given. He was being dragged to the darkness and Ciel was thankful as everything became numb. As the darkness overtook him. Something new was happening though. Remises abruptly ripped out of him, causing his body to fall to the mattress in a limp form. Ciel however just closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.  
Will’s hands trembled as he handed the file to Sebastian. The butler had a blank expression. He opened the folder to reveal the feather. He froze letting the feather fall to the floor. “What is this?” he asked almost not wanting to hear what he already knew. Will and Grell glanced at each other before answering. Will straightened his spectacles before speaking, “Sebastian, it’s a cinematic record. Ciel’s cinematic record! One of our reapers was assigned to this case before we realized it was Ciel’s. The location is in the Angwin Tower. Us taking the case means we still have time to get to him before Remises does!”  
Sebastian and the two reapers shadowed the Angwin Tower. The night had fallen fast so remaining in the dark would be easy. The large entrance was ancient and stoned up. Breaking through would bring too much attention. Sebastian looked straight up the sky tower. “We’ll have to climb without being seen.” Easy enough. The three shot in the air leaping up the stonewalls shooting through the wind. They stopped before the bottom of the balcony preaching off the stone bricks. Sebastian saw Will gesture upwards to the terrace. It was then they heard a terrible sound! Something like wood banging against something hard. Everyone looked at each other when there was human cry. Sebastian, Will and Grell backward flipped over the balcony landing on a knee onto the terrace. They scanned the dark room until Sebastian saw the most terrifying site!  
Remises was mounted on top of Ciel crushing him over and over again into a bed. Fire rose about him, eyes red, Sebastian stormed to the bed stealing a naked Remises off of Ciel and slamming him into the nearest wall. Wood chunks flew everywhere. Remises was taken by surprise for a second, but then returned with red eyes staring back at the intruders. Sebastian took Remises by the neck and shot him against the next wall. Remises came back with claws open scrapping Sebastian across the shoulder ripping his suit to the middle of his chest. He returned with eyes blazing into a wresting match, rolling and breaking anything they came into contact with, glass, tiles and wood splints. Slashing each other’s skin with their demon claws, cracking their bones until Remises rolled on top of Sebastian in an arm lock. This is where Will and Grell chimed in with their scathes. Will stabbed Remises in the ribs tossing him off of Sebastian. Grell revealed his notorious chain saw free and smiled as he lunged towards Remises. Actually seeing it coming Remises dodged the saw and he nearly ripped Sebastian’s face off. However they had him cornered. With one reaper on either side of Sebastian they moved in on the pale purple skinned demon. With an evil smile flashing back at them as if he almost wanted it to end in a sadistic way Remises raised his hands. Sebastian dashed at his neck crunching his trachea wanting to feel this damn man’s struggle. Will to his left took his scathe straight into the heart purple blood splattering all over the three of them. Sebastian had had enough, he was going to do this. He took is strong hands and turned Remises spine popping every bone in his vertebrae in the opposite direction reveling in the unnatural sounds. Remises’ greenish eyes started to dim, but still sporting his devilish grin. However Grell had to have his turn. Raising his chain saw high above, the metal sparkling in the moonlight, smiling his beautiful smile let the scathe come straight down sawing off the demon’s cock! Even more purple mess bled everywhere. Remises screamed his last breath and the electric green glow finally left his eyes.   
They all stood in silence soaked in the demon’s blood, eyeing the mutilated body, but then came another sound. Lungs struggling to breathe? Everything came back to them in a shock of realization. All three turned around. Was it too late?   
Sebastian flashed to the massive bed only seeing a blur of red blood, but something stirred in the sheets. A thin long body softly groaned against the pillow. Will and Grell were right behind him while Will brought up his hand to Sebastian as if to snap him out of it. He jumped and snapped into it. Sebastian reached and gently rolled Ciel’s head off the pillow then leaned on the bed to hold him in his arms. “My lord? My lord it’s me Sebastian.” Ciel was pulled into his strong arms shaking uncontrollably with his head leaning back, eyes blinking in and out.  
Ciel tried to bring his thoughts together. He heard voices rattle above him and wondered if he had finally crossed to the other side. Strong but gentle arms were holding him. He dreamt he heard his love’s voice and struggled to see his image one last time. “Ciel please!” He heard in his head. Sebastian brushed his wet hair out of his face to see his eyes better. But they were losing him. Ciel’s raspy breath was strained and he started to hyperventilate in Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian tried to say anything that would stir the young man. He grabbed the cleanest sheet and wrapped Ciel tightly around him. Sebastian lifted the boy even though he groaned with the pain. The three looked towards the terrace when they heard something. Coming from the corner of the so say “dead” Remises. Grell, Will and Sebastian with Ciel in his arms wiped around. The body lying in the corner stirred with it’s head laying to one side. Remises started laughing louder and louder, his voice echoing off the walls. Will and Grell moved on him guarding Sebastian. “What the hell is so funny you scum!?” growled Will. Remises eyes started to shimmer green again, mouth wide laughing, spitting out purple blood. “What is funny is that I’m not even done with your precious human!” Sebastian eyed the man, tightening his grip on Ciel. “What the hell is that supposed to mean!” he growled.   
The dying demon looked at Ciel licking his lips. Sebastian’s eyes began to turn fiery red, practically forgetting he was holding Ciel as he started towards Remises, but Will and Grell stopped him shooting him a look that Sebastian rarely saw. The both let Will move closer. He wiped out his scathe extending the blades up to Remises’ neck as he kept on laughing. “This is your last time to speak you piece of shit!” Finally Remises was able to throw his head back as a struggle to speak. “You don’t get it…you were too late!” He chuckled. Will glanced at Sebastian. “You may have gotten your boy back, but not before I was able to mark him!” Remises couldn’t hold back his smile.   
Will raised an angry brow as he held his scathe to Remises head, “I think I’ve allowed you enough talk,” Will raised his scathe ready to strike, he readied himself to make the final blow until Sebastian stopped him with a whisper “Wait.” Will pulled back his scathe like a trained dog. “What. Are. You. Getting AT!” Sebastian roared making Grell and Will practically jump. But Sebastian’s eyes just kept burning. “ANSWER ME!”   
Remises took one final look at the beautiful wilting flower Sebastian had before him then took his gaze to Sebastian. “You’ll find out…in nine months.” His laughs boomed through the huge room as his eyes flashed neon.  
Suddenly Ciel screamed with his head cocked back nearly pushing out of Sebastian’s grip thrashing around. Will took that second to jam his scathe into Remises’ laughing skull leaving him laughs no more as the light finally went out his eyes for the last time, a black purple feather flying away in the wind. They all stood in silence until the growing pains of Ciel brought them all back. Ciel shook furiously in Sebastian’s arms. He was freezing and his breathing labored. Knowing he was close to hyperthermia Sebastian knew they would have to move fast.   
The three men burst through the back door of the mansion racing into the kitchen. Grell and Will already knew what they had to do. The maid, cook and young groundskeeper showed up completely surprised still in their nightclothes, the maid screamed! They all slapped their mouths in unison, “Master…? Master Phantomhive?!” said the cook in awe. But there was no time. Grell slid everything off the massive chopping block in the center of the kitchen. “Please get a bath ready…Now!” They nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Meanwhile Will and Grell found the liquor cabinet and snatched every bottle. Ciel was raked with gashes and deep wounds all over, there was no time to dab and clean every wound once at a time. Sebastian laid Ciel on the table and pulled away the spotted sheet revealing the young man’s body. Will and Grell returned with the alcohol and placed the bottles on the table.  
They all exchanged looks before they started. One by one they grabbed a bottle, pulled the corks off with their teeth and emptied the liquid all over Ciel’s skin. Feeling the delayed burn Ciel jumped from unconsciousness, took an agonizing deep breathe and screamed bloody murder not knowing where the hell he was, all of him on fire. Sebastian immediately held him down with his demon strength, “It’s alright master! I’m here! Your home, your home! It’s going to be alright!” he prayed to him. Sebastian gave the look to the reapers to quickly hurry up. As they finished the last bottle, they threw it to the ground smashing along with the other expensive spirits. The layers of blood finally started to dissipate. Will took off his jacket and covered Ciel’s skin compressing the cloth down in order soak some of the alcohol even a little to stop the temporary burning.   
Sebastian scooped him up again and within two seconds they were upstairs in the master bath where the huge marble pool was ready and fresh towels waiting. Ciel alert and awake shook all over with pain. He glued himself to Sebastian, although freezing, didn’t want to go in hot water. He shook his head and begged. “P..pl..pleez..Se Sebast…I can..t! No mor...”  
Sebastian finally stopped himself. He couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t put or see his love through any more pain. All he could do was look into those pained blue eyes, their luster tarnished. Will and Grell looked at each other their eyes pained as well. Will came from behind Sebastian slowly and put his hands on the other man’s broad shoulders. “Sebastian? We’re here, he’s safe now.” He said softly as he came around him. Sebastian just stared at Ciel expressionless. There wasn’t time for this nonsense Will thought, Ciel was still freezing, “Sebastian…Sebastian!” finally he got a response. Sebastian lifted his head. “Come now, we’ve gone this far, he’s been this far and he’s cold.” Sebastian just looked at Will. And then sighed eyes dropping to the water. Slowly they dipped Ciel into the steaming water feet first. Ciel cried out and wined still holding onto Sebastian clawing onto his jacket. To hell with it he thought and got into the bath with him. Ciel groaned as the hot water hit his pelvic region and for a second Sebastian stopped. But then continued to let his cold skin feel the temperature change he so needed. It hurt, bad. But he was able to breathe it out for the first time, the hot steam expanding his lungs.   
Sebastian let Ciel’s body sink all the way to his neck soaking every sore muscle while still holding onto him. The soapy water already turning red. Will signaled Grell that this was a good time to leave the room and probably go off to find some clean clothes for Ciel.   
Sebastian could tell Ciel was beyond exhausted. The poor boy was falling asleep as it was even while he was still trembling. Sebastian wanted to take him to his bed, but knew the boy still had to level out his body temperature. It was then did Sebastian realize that Ciel had to be in desperate need of medicine. After an hour of a good warm soaking Sebastian lifted a sleepy Ciel from the bath and wrapped him in up in the towels and began to dry him off gently. Thankfully Will returned with bandages and salve. They brought the boy to the bed and laid him down.  
Both Sebastian and Will pressed clean cloth against areas of his bleeding skin waiting for the blood to stop then applying the healing solvent.   
Practically his entire body wrapped like a mummy; they had worked from his head down to his hips and then ran into the real work. Ciel’s long pale frame was stretched from his head leaning back over Sebastian’s arm, down to his back with one leg stretched out on the bed and his right leg slightly bent resting on Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian looked down and then met eyes with Will. The reaper’s face was becoming red and the demon understood all to well. Sebastian turned his head to Ciel and cupped his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. Good. He wasn’t quite passed out but at least he was asleep somewhat. Sebastian then signaled Will for them to switch places. Carefully the two traded places in a flash without moving a feather in the pillows. Sebastian had taken the spot at the end of the bed right up on Ciel’s hips and Will held the boy’s head in his arms lovingly.  
Will had never thought of ever being this close to the boy or have anything more to do with the Phantomhive Estate. The night he first met the two in the alley played in his head as a very distant memory. He had been there to do some major damage control on account of his now lover causing quite the mess. He had his scathe in Sebastian’s face and remembered how embarrassed he was when he actually had to apologize for Grell’s action. He saw the very young Ciel kneeling next to his slaughtered aunt. The boy held hurt and anger and looked to his servant Sebastian. Staring at him and Sebastian while shielded by Sebastian’s raincoat. Now he was shielding him. Holding him close and pressing his head to his chest for what was about to come. Ciel was so badly abused and there was terrible damage to him.  
He stared down at Ciel, color shot from his face and lips. This thing looked more dead than alive. Will brushed his fingers upon the side of Ciel’s cold face. Ok. He nodded, without looking away from Ciel’s face and Sebastian knew he had little time to apply the medicine to Ciel’s torn entrance. True he had to be fast but hell, if the boy would wake? He took Ciel’s right calf in his hands and slowly lifted it upward, bending his leg off to the side. Then went to lift Ciel’s other leg, one hand under his calf the other under his thigh when the body stirred. Sebastian froze along with him and Will’s breathe. He looked up at Will who gave the ok to keep going, but there was something that Will said with his eyes that meant “hurry up!”.   
Sebastian had been able to carefully lift Ciel’s leg high enough to apply the medicine. He was a ghost. Ceil didn’t flinch or stir. Once in bed Sebastian had an IV bottle with pain medicine and fluids hung upside down from the side of the bed. Grell had returned with water as well.  
Every now and then a groan came from Ciel causing all three men to stop breathing. Thankfully Ciel was passed out cold. Sebastian pulled the deep white down over his beaten form where the boy and him had made love weeks ago. All three men stared down at him, pale and half dead looking. Sebastian sighed deeply, excepting Will’s hand on his shoulder. “He’s home now,” Will whispered.   
Sebastian turned to face Will and Grell, “I couldn’t have done this without you, I and the Phantomhive family thank you dearly. I am in personal debt to you,” he said raising his hand over his heart while bowing deeply. Will and Grell looked at him with welcome warm grins as they bowed in returned. Sebastian straightened up and took an awkward step catching Will and Grell’s attention. “Sebastian? Are you oka…” Suddenly, Sebastian eyes rolled in the back of his head while his legs gave out on him. Grell made a swift movement and caught him before his head smacked the floor.   
“Damn!” Grell cursed turning Sebastian over in his arms. He looked up at Will as he bent down next to him. “We are all tired past our limits, Mr. Sutcliff. Let’s just lay him down next to the boy and find a room for ourselves, I’m sure the Phantomhinve Estate won’t mind if we’d stayed the night.”  
Ciel woke in and out of conscious, Sebastian always there. He couldn’t feel himself. His body was numb probably from all the medicine Sebastian was giving him. Grell and Will had stayed to help watch over Ciel.   
Ciel awoke late one night rolling in and out of his fever and groaning as loud as he could. He dreamt of a strange boy. He had blonde hair and stared at Ciel with wonderful blue eyes. There was a grin on his face? Ciel felt a sense of dread come about as the boy got closer his grin turning more evil by the step. The boy’s eyes began to turn purple and bright. Soon all Ciel could see was the glowing light, as it got brighter and brighter!   
The men came running into the room. Will pulled the constricting covers off Ciel and felt the boys face and forehead. He was on fire, drenching his nightshirt straight through with sweat. “Ill get a cold bath ready”. The reaper ran out of the room to the bathroom, while Grell helped Sebastian undress Ciel. Sweat soaked bandages made the red seep through them. His damn shirt stuck to his body like glue and peeling it off just wasn’t going to work.   
Sebastian held Ceil in his arms. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head as he trembled furiously. Grell then gently ripped the nightshirt trying not to pull it off too harshly. At moments the shirt would snag and rip off one his bandages causing Ciel to shrill and reached to whoever was holding him. Eyes shut he begged for them to stop not really knowing whom he was talking too. He grabbed onto Sebastian’s arms for all hell and wasn’t letting go. By the time Grell was nearly done peeling off the dress shirt, Ciel had struggled his best to move away from the man, kicking his feet and arching his back, but Sebastian held him steady.   
They carried him into the bathroom where Will had finished the cool bath and made an honest grimace when seeing the state of Ceil. Carefully Sebastian stepped in the huge marble tub with Ciel. While dipping the poor boy in the pool he immediately started crying. He tried to make words but they just came out in childish banter. “Forgive me master, but we have to shock your fever, you have to soak.” Ciel just groaned more now trembling into shock. Sebastian could see the expression on his face asking “why”. While he was soaking Will and Grell gently pressed sponges on his wounds in order to soak off the old bandages and clean the wounds. Finally they were able to break Ciel’s fever and were relieved to pull him out of the water. After drying him and applying clean salve and bandages, the maid made the bed with clean sheets. Ciel was tucked back into bed. Sebastian hooked Ciel back to the IV and then three men just sat with him on the large bed and watched Ciel calm down and drift back into the darkness.   
Sebastian watched over Ciel more of a hawk instead of the beautiful black raven that he is. He wouldn’t let anyone near him except Will and Grell. Not even the staff was allowed in the room. He never slept and his own physical state was starting worry the reapers. One night while lying in their bed in one of the rooms permanently offered by the Phantomhive Estate, Grell and Will heard a noise in the middle of the night. Every now and then they would come and stay close to help and keep watch over Ciel. The two woke from their sleepy daze and gave each other a confusing look. Was it Ciel again? The sound didn’t seem to come from his room, nor did they hear any sounds from him. In fact the last the last time they checked in on Ciel he was luckily passed out in his slumber. Grell got up and pulled on his trousers. He looked at a dazed Will and smiled at him as he buttoned his pants. “I’ll go see if everything is okay my sleepy love,” he said before he knelt down to kiss Will. The other reaper returned the kiss then fell back to sleep with ease.   
Grell with only his beautiful red silk and trousers padded down the hall to the master suite. He came to the door and pressed his head against the wood before gently easing the door open. Ciel was still fast asleep as Grell walked around the side of the bed, he checked the IV cord and then stood for a second to make sure Ciel was breathing like a mother would with a new born. Grell smiled at the sight. Ciel wrapped up warm, passed out from the pain meds and far from his pained dungeon right now. Grell noticed how Sebastian wasn’t there. He checked the room and Ciel one last time and closed the door behind him. He stood outside the door running a hand through his long hair wondering what the sound was. Then it came again. It sounded like glass breaking, coming from the other side of the mansion. Grell followed the echo and found himself to an ordinary door near the servant quarters. Thinking it must have been one of the staff Grell rolled his eyes and turned on his heal to go straight back to bed when there was a groan. Grell turned back and knocked on the door. When no one answered he helped himself and walked into an office. Sebastian’s office. Grell covered his mouth in shock. There was Sebastian sitting on the floor holding his knees to his chest, one hand grasping at his silky black hair, broken glassware shattered on the floor.   
“Sebastian?” Grell blurted as his beautiful perfect picture of the amazing Sebastian was foiled. The demon jumped from hates and shot around. “Grell…” he said with a shallow breathe as if he’d been running a marathon. He watched Grell as he came over to him on the floor. The reaper knelt down in front of him looking at his role model, his image lit by the moonlight. Grell reached for Sebastian, but the demon recoiled. “Sebastian, are you okay? What happened?!” Sebastian held his hand to the bridge of his nose. “I can’t do it,” he answered in such a low voice. “What do you mean?” Grell pressed on. “THIS!” Sebastian snapped! “I can’t do this anymore! I can’t bare it anymore…I can’t lose him! I can’t fall asleep without him slipping through my arms. Looking at him! Looking at him, Grell, tears me apart. Every time I change his bandages and see what that…that BASTARD DID!” Sebastian grabbed the closest vase next to them and threw it at the wall. It shattered pieces of glass all around them in a shimmering sprinkle in the moonlight. In a weird way to Grell it made Sebastian look that much more glorious. Grell was frozen, he had no idea what to think. “Sebastian? Your wrong.” Sebastian stopped and looked a Grell. The reaper moved closer to Sebastian and took his hand. “Ciel is home now. You need to understand that. Realize that this nightmare is over and be here! Here for Ciel.” Grell raised Sebastian’s hand and pressed it to the man’s chest. Sebastian just looked into Grell’s green eyes. “Grell…Ciel wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you and Will…” Sebastian held onto Grell’s hand and rubbed his thumb over Grell’s fingers. His eyes narrowed. The way Sebastian was looking at him, made Grell more aware that he didn’t have a shirt on. Suddenly, Sebastian lunged toward Grell grasping his face and pressing his lips against the red reaper! Grell felt the warmth of Sebastian’s tongue and gasped widening his mouth into the kiss. Sebastian cradled Grell’s head in his hands as he rotated his head to the other side of Grell’s face deepening his hot kiss. Grell closed his eyes, this was everything he dreamt of the moment he met Sebastian. The demon wrapped an arm around the reaper and pulled him in closer. Grell was in a trance, when Sebastian broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to Grell’s neck with skilled sucking and kissing creating a sensation that vibrated through Grell’s body. His head fell back lengthening the span of his neck as his long blood hair pooled the floor. Grell’s dream was coming true,…but it was only ever a damn dream. Grell grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders and threw him off back against the desk. Both men shocked as hell, but Grell had the upper hand. He slapped Sebastian clear across his face and shoved him against the desk. “SEBASTIAN!” Grell pinned him against the desk and lowered his voice. “What the fuck do you think your doing?!” For once Grell was the most reasonable one. He let a shocked Sebastian go and leaned back. Sebastian was silent! He raised a hand to Grell, “Grell…Grell forgive me!” Grell just slapped his hand away. “Stop! Just stop Sebastian. You are exhausted beyond your own body. You have no idea where you are or what is around you. The only thing you need to know is that Ciel is alive!” Sebastian eyes shot up. “What…?” Grell gave him a puzzled look. “Ciel…Ceils’ alive?” Grell’s jaw hit the floor; the man had gone completely mad. Grell went to reach for him when Sebastian passed out on himself and keeled over. “My god,” Grell whispered to himself. Half giggling Grell scooped up an exhausted Sebastian for the second time. After laying Sebastian down on the bed next to Ciel, Grell went straight to his own bed. With Will. He climbed in bed and curved his arm under Will’s soaking in his lover’s scent. Will more than asleep asked, “what was it?”. Grell rolled his eyes and smiled, “Nothing my love,” Grell nuzzled his loves hair with his nose. “Sebastian just needs some rest”. Grell took a deep breath and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He thought he heard Will asking him something about “in nine months?”, but was lost in sleep to answer.   
After weeks of healing and physical therapy Ciel was finally able to leave his bed for more than hours at a time and stand on his own, before Sebastian would cut him off and carry the young man straight to his bed to rest, completely ignoring any protest Ciel would give. Pretty soon Sebastian with push from Will and Grell, had to allow him to venture outside into the gardens and around the estate, but never too far. Sebastian always near even if Ciel could see him or not. Ciel gained back his appetite easily and to Sebastian’s surprise a good one at that.  
True Ciel still walked with a heavy limp and needed a walking cane to steady him. He was however still met with much physical pain, his leg sometimes giving out on him letting Sebastian carrying right back to bed to where Ciel often tried to hide it. His back barely allowed him to stand completely all the way to his height without straining himself. But always, always was there twisting pain in his stomach and as the weeks passed it only became worse. And then there was the psychological pain.  
Ciel was sitting at his desk. A fine feeling to him that he missed. He never thought he’d missed the grueling paperwork he had always done and even the arguments started up by him with Sebastian in the office. He sat in the deep leather chair and ran his fingers across the beautiful wood when someone was at the door. “I know it’s you Sebastian,” he sighed turning his chair toward the door. Sebastian walked into the office ever graceful and grinned at his young master. Ciel smiled a devilish grin back as he leaned forward to raise himself from the deep chair. He used his walking cane to anchor his legs, and before Sebastian could even protest to help for which he now hated above anything else, Ciel stood up from his desk in record time. Sebastian knew to keep his distance now from the scowls Ciel gave him. “Aha!” Ciel said pointing a finger at Sebastian. The man smiled and came up to the athlete. “I know you can do anything my lord,” Sebastian said smiling widely now as Ciel embraced him. “I hope that’s not work your doing my love, you know the rules young master,” Sebastian said lightly. “Last time I checked I was the head of this estate,” Ciel came back cutely. Sebastian came back cuter, “You dare try to defy me my love?”. Ciel leaned in “Mmm I dare…” their mouths clasping together.   
They stood their lost in their passionate kiss, Sebastian always the gentler and Ciel the fire. Ciel relied a lot on these kisses as his personal therapy. Sebastian always knew how to drown out the pain and bring himself back. One of Ciel’s hands lost its’ way and found itself grasping Sebastian’s tie, pulling the man down further into their kiss. Sebastian let out a soft sound while Ciel wrapped his other arm around Sebastian’s neck running his fingers through that wispy black hair then grasping it gently in his hand. Ciel let out a soft quiet moan and Sebastian knew that they were going to far. Ciel’s hand reached for the man’s trousers but was suddenly stopped by a stone cold grip. He pulled away from the kiss and was presented with a scorn from Sebastian. “Master I think that’s enough,” Sebastian was quite serious. Ciel just scoffed, he knew the answer but still always wanted to ask why. Sebastian was terrified of touching Ciel beyond what he could handle and would not be fooled, not even by Ciel. The two broke their closeness.  
“Come my master, it’s time for lunch,” Sebastian said leading a way for Ciel. Ciel decided to let the last moment pass and eyed Sebastian before he pecked him on the cheek. Sebastian’s warm smile came back and he nodded. They both walked or somewhat walked towards the door. Ciel tried hard to keep up with Sebastian even though the man already slowed down his pace to match Ciel. The young master put almost all his weight on his cane, but seemed to hide it well enough he thought. The two were at the top of the stairs when a sharp pain snapped in Ciel’s stomach. He cried out clutching his stomach, the walking cane rattling down the stairs.   
Sebastian grabbed Ciel and laid him down on the floor. Ciel rolled to his side death gripping his chest and stomach, the pain coming in flashes. The maid came running out of the hallway in a fluster. “Young master! Sebastian!”. “Mey-rin! Please call Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliff immediately!” commanded Sebastian. Ciel groaned reluctantly as Sebastian lifted him up in his arms and ran down the hall. Ciel heard Sebastian ranting under his breathe, “God dammit! I knew it was too soon!”. No Ciel thought. No.   
Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed and ripped open his shirt to reveal his stomach. The man was shocked! The boy’s stomach was stained purple and blue and the shading clouded out to his groin. Ciel’s eyes were squeezed shut with his head and neck stretching backward trying to conceal how much pain he was in. He gritted his teeth, but couldn’t help flinching everything Sebastian palpated him. Eventually he held up his hand to stop Sebastian and rolled to his side again clutching himself. “Ice…” Ciel was able to say. Sebastian was out and back in the room in a matter of seconds with a cloth full of chopped ice. Ciel snatched it from him and rolled back over hugging the clothed sac. Sebastian rolled his eyes running his hand through his hair.  
An hour later Will was able to arrive at the Phantomhive Estate. Sebastian showed him the bruises found on Ciel’s body and not only had the same reaction as Sebastian, but nearly vomited. His face went white and Sebastian just rolled his eyes again as he covered Ciel back up. “Sebastian, I’ve been thinking about what Remises said before he was killed and I think this proves it,” explained Will.  
“You remember when he said ‘You’ll find out in nine months’?” Sebastian stared, of course he’s thought about it, but had no way of going about it and his face gave everything Will needed. Ciel groaned in a painful light slumber still holding his ice press and the two men retreated to the other room. They sat down and stared into the abyss, their thoughts firing like heated atoms. Sebastian opened the air with a random question, “Where is Mr. Sutcliffe?”. Will lifted his head snapping back. “Apologies, but Mr. Sutcliffe couldn’t get away, he is working overtime as we speak. Fortunately, I was able to slip away from my desk.” Sebastian nodded his head, “I’m always thankful for your help, much gratitude to you and Mr. Sutcliffe.” Will gave a small and rare smile. “Our services will always be unlimited to the Phantomhive Estate Mr. Michaelis.” Then and idea sparked in Will’s head. He looked at Sebastian and stood, “Come” was all he said already walking out the door. Sebastian hesitated in the doorway with a worried look. Will turned when he realized this, “He will be fine, for now, but you need to come with me.” Finally the two of them were headed towards the Reaper’s Headquarters.   
Will led Sebastian down the vast library of the headquarters. They walked down flights of stairs to hallways Sebastian didn’t even know existed. When they came to the bottom floor there wasn’t much of a library anymore, but a blank space with a few old books. Then there was a door that Will gestured Sebastian to. The two walked into a big room that seemed like an old office. There were more books that lined the walls and a big table in the middle of the room. Sebastian raised a brow, “Your old office I presume Mr. Spears.” He said with amusement. The first of in months. Will gave Sebastian a look and rolled his eyes while bringing one of the books to the table. It was hundreds of years old with green distressed leather and smelled of rotten wood. Sebastian eyed it then looked back to Will. “What is this?” he asked as Will was already sorting through the pages. While not looking up Will continued through the book, “I think I know why Ciel is so sick.” He found a page and turned the book towards Sebastian to see. The book was written in an ancient language with faded ink. Under the precise cursive was an image of a beautiful infant. Perfect in everyway. With it’s tan pink skin and extremely light brown hair the baby boy drew you in with a faintest of smile as it happily looked at you from the page. It even had shiny green eyes. “I presume you know the ancient text,” said Will as they both leaned over the book. Sebastian again raised an eyebrow and was taken away by the image. It drew him in somehow. “I do, but why are you showing me this?”  
Will brought a finger to the top of the page and read aloud. “A demon chooses his mate, demon or otherwise to wrath the power of the ancient world. From there the spell rises from the ashes and consumes the soul…”. Will stopped reading, “You realize that the name ‘Remises’ is Egyptian right? A demon with a name like that doesn’t just come from anywhere. I found it just as strange as you did that he would be in the city of London.” Sebastian raised a gloved hand. “Again Mr. Spears why are you showing me this?” Will pointed to the book, “Just listen...the text is difficult, but please bare with me…’the Pharaoh guides his hand to the blessed one and leaves his mark, granting the seed of his blood. Blood be shed to raise a new soul. The soul of a new age only to be held by the chosen and the chosen alone. Born and born again is the Pharaoh’s son. Only then can the ancient be brought back to the ashes. At long last reuniting with the Pharaoh.’” Will stopped to look at Sebastian. “Does any of this mean something to you?” He asked.   
Sebastian frowned at the book and slowly closed his eyes. Will continued, “Don’t you see Sebastian? Ciel is cursed!” Suddenly Will found himself thrown against the shelves, books coming down all around him. Completely stunned Will looked at Sebastian still holding a hand up, “ENOUGH!” he yelled, his voice lowered, “enough…”. Will arose and dusted himself off “Sebastian…”. Surprisingly understandable, Will stayed where he was as he spoke. “Tell me you understand.”   
Sebastian slowly shook his head and held a hand to his forehead as he spoke “Yes…Remises was an ancient being wanting to return back to his home world. And the only way was to leave behind a spawn.” Sebastian’s just stared at the wall and spoke blankly, “He marked Master Phantomhive with his spawn, to lead on his bloodline of the Pharaoh. And now he’s carrying Remises’s child. A child that is killing him.” Will slowly nodded, “He wanted us to kill him.” The room was silent. Sebastian’s head dropped with his eyes searching for Will. “What do we do?” he whispered. Will felt safe enough now to approach the table. “We have to kill it.” Sebastian suddenly felt this overwhelming feeling of sadness and sympathy. His soul dropped and his eyes kept referring back to the picture of the baby in the book. “Do we have to,” he mouthed but Will didn’t quite pick it up. “What was that?”, but Sebastian just shook it off. “Nothing. Does it say how?”. Will slid the book more towards himself and turned a few pages. Once he found what he was looking for he then turned the book back to Sebastian.   
Sebastian took the book and translated. “ ‘If the blood of the soul were to break the line of the Pharaoh the souls of the underworld will scream and mourn, until the sun comes down never to rise again.’” Sebastian looked at Will, “So there is a way? This is basically a warning for things like Remises, I wonder if he even knew you had this.” Will sighed. “I didn’t even we had this, but guess who did?” Sebastian saw the look in Will’s eyes and already knew. “The undertaker.” they both said in unison. “It seems that the old goat knows everything, however he wouldn’t say anything more about this. Just to look where I already had. It took me some time and I didn’t want to say anything until I was completely sure, but I dug through quite a few archives until I found one that could have made any sense. And here it is.” Sebastian held the book in his hands as if cradling the bible. “Will I…” his was thrown.   
This man had truly done everything for him and the Phantomhive Estate. How could he possibly repay him and Grell? Sebastian felt helpless for himself. Could he do anything for himself and Ciel anymore? Once upon a time Sebastian despised this reaper. Nearly severing his head with Grell’s chain saw, but Will caught it perfectly as if seeing the future. Now this man had held Sebastian’s lover in his arms. Sebastian scuffed in his head how the tables have so turned.   
Will looked up at the other man as he was deep in thought. Will slightly raised an eyebrow, “Yes..?” Sebastian put down the book and took a step towards the other man. Will didn’t step or turn away, just played a very confused look. But Sebastian moved closer very slowly. Will’s puzzlement started to go away, knowing what was coming, but for some reason didn’t push away. “I don’t know how to thank you, or ever will…I fear this is all I can give…” Sebastian whispered as he took Will’s chin and led their lips together.   
Will closed his eyes with the kiss. In a sense he guessed he always admired Sebastian’s beauty just as Grell did, but not so obvious. Who could deny this beautiful demon, Will thought. The man had a way about himself that you couldn’t fight, that couldn’t bring you to your senses until too late. Will’s hands unknowingly cupped Sebastian’s face. He felt gentle hands feel around his waist and hold him. They stood there encased in each other, their lips playing and tasting each other. Although Will could have done this for hours he had to let the rational side, the whole side of him, take things back into his control. The kiss broke gently and both men knew not to continue. Their hands slipped away from each other silently and for long moments the room was silent. No words were said, but there was an understanding that this may not happen again and what was done was done. Will gave a soft faintest of smile saying all to Sebastian, that there was no need to thank him. And hopefully to both of them, no harm was done.   
Then someone coughed obnoxiously and the two looked at each other confused; their eyes dashing to the doorway where a reaper with skull glasses and long red hair stood.   
Hopefully.   
“Well, well…” the smug red head said grinning widely. The other two men stood in horror. Will turned white and just stared at Grell leaning up against the doorway. “Grell!?” Will started, but he was cut off when Sebastian held up his hand to him. Sebastian composed himself, “Mr. Sutcliffe, allow me to…”  
“Oh no Sebastian Michaelis. Allow me.” Grell cut in perfectly. He walked up to them with his hand on his hip. “It seems you have a taste for us reapers,” Grell winked at the demon. But Will seemed to gain his nerve back, “Grell perhaps we should discuss this privately.” Grell looked at him over his shoulder extenuating his beauty and those green eyes. He knew what he was doing. “And end this party? Will darling don’t be silly.” Will just turned white again, nervous eyes switching from Grell to Sebastian, who was completely calm at his point. How or why Will had no idea.   
Grell turned completely towards Will and drew his finger down across Will’s chest. Will stiffened. “Oh darling don’t be so alarmed, daddy’s not mad. It was quite the beautiful site.” It was then Will broke his statue and could breathe again. Was this man serious or did he have something more sinister in mind?  
When Grell saw Sebastian with his lover fury overcame him, but then remembered the gift that Sebastian had given him. True Sebastian hadn’t remembered a thing during his madness it happened never the less. And here he was trying to give anything he had to thank the reapers. Grell understood and quite honestly the site turned him on. His very stoic Will actually curcuming to Sebastian’s grace and skill. A beautiful scene and he got to watch and witness. Grell thought of getting even and knew he had the leverage to be incased in Sebastian’s love again right in front of Will. However, Grell knew that wouldn’t be fair and he was finally better than that. Grell smiled widely again as he turned towards Sebastian. “My beautiful demon Sebastian.” He started, “What do you think of a threesome, right here, right now. The two of you ravishing me on this table?”  
The other men froze. There were no words and for his amusement that was exactly what Grell wanted. He didn’t mean a word of it, but wanted very much to see their faces as payment. That was enough and decided to finally let the other men breathe again. Grell flirtfully slapped Sebastian on the chest, still smiling. “Good lord you two calm yourselves, it’s alright. I’m joking I promise.” Will and Sebastian looked at each other and sighed deeply. Will put his hand on Grell’s back. “Your…your not upset?”  
Grell turned, completely facing his lover. He drew his hand down the side of Will’s face. “No darling.” He said looking back at Sebastian. The two reapers were even now whether Will knew it or not. “I think we would be smart to leave this behind us.” The other men couldn’t believe it, but then again it was Grell they were dealing with. But Grell’s smile died down. He pecked Will on the cheek quickly before continuing. “I heard everything you’ve said about Remises. Is it true?” He looked back at Sebastian as if he had all the answers. Sebastian relieved, finally spoke, “It seems so, yes.” Grell became more serious. “So…how do we kill it?”  
Ciel rolled in his bed with a sweating fever. He was so miserable. Everything hurt; the bright lights, his bones and this throbbing pain in his stomach. Usually it would come and go and could bare it, but this. This was something else. He worried it was internal bleeding. After all Ciel wasn’t blind he could see his bruising. It was horrible and extremely tender. The boy felt as if he had done a thousand sit-ups. He had even asked the maid to bring him some strong wine. Then a thought came to him like a little child about to steal candy from the jar. Sebastian wasn’t home! Ciel felt some of the pains in his head trickle away as he knew he could finally sneak outside and get some fresh air. Now if he could only make it downstairs to the courtyard. Ciel saw his walking cane leaning up against the bottom of the bed. He looked at it and smiled as he peeled off the wet rag he had on his forehead and rolled slowly off the bed. A move that would have had him killed by Sebastian. But Ciel just rolled with the pain ready to spring from his prison. He reached for his cane and steadied himself quite rackety as he slid down off the bed. Blood rushed too quickly from his head and he feared he would faint right there on the floor. But thankfully the moment passed and Ciel’s vision came back to him.  
Ciel slid on his robe and limped out his room and made it to the stairs in good time. He looked twice to make sure no one was around and carefully step by step hobbled down the stairs. His body just took him to the patio double doors without even thinking. Ciel knew the mansion with his eyes closed. He reached out his hand to the door handle and pushed lightly letting a cool breeze wash over him. There was an overcast that blocked the sun making it cool and breezy in the courtyard. Ciel could smell the sweet warm scent of the flowers and the smell of fall coming on. He breathed in deeply with his eyes closed. Wonderful. He knew he couldn’t quite get around well on the cobblestone so he just made himself comfortable on a stone bench resting his chin on his hands holding the cane. He closed his eyes and just breathed everything in and listened to the wind.  
Sebastian studied the book in Will’s office while Grell was stretched out on the leather couch. Will sat at his desk nervously playing with bottom lip. Sebastian finally put the book down on the desk, “It doesn’t say anymore, just that bloodline has to be cut.” The room was quiet. Then Will put his hand down, “ Perhaps the reason Ciel is so sick is because he is only human.” Grell sat up from the couch; he wanted to hear this when Will continued. “The book does say a demon as well as a non demon could be chosen. However a demon would be more suitable, stronger.” Sebastian and Grell were silent wondering where this was going. “If it was a demon then they would be strong enough to carry the child to full term. But Ciel being only human may not even be able carry this child much longer. The spawn if at all could be born a stillborn and or not even make it to term, therefore we wouldn’t have to kill. The spawn would die on its’ own would it not?”  
Sebastian thought hard for a moment. “It may, but it may not. We couldn’t risk that and just wait it out to see if it works. Besides I have a feeling that Remises picked Master Phantomhive for a reason. It was as if he knew that the Master would be strong enough to handle it. Otherwise attack him? There has to be another way. A safer way.” The men all had the same idea to kill the demon spawn, but wouldn’t dare breathe a word of actually cutting out the fetus from Ciel’s stomach at this point, not after all he’s already been through. Just the image was repulsive and horrifying. “I agree,” said Will and that was when Grell chimed in with a very uncertain tone. “Do we wait until it’s full term and then kill it? I mean…what would happen if we actually just let it live?”  
Sebastian and Will shot the red head a look! “Let it live?!” Will couldn’t form enough words together to chime in. “Why would we let that thing breathe one breath!” Sebastian snapped. “You read the text, it clearly states that if we do let the child live the bloodline of the Pharaoh lives on! More of those filthy creatures will walk this earth if we don’t.” After lashing out Sebastian suddenly felt that same feeling of sympathy he did when first looking at the drawing of the baby from the book. He had this urge to pull the book back towards him to look at the picture, but oddly couldn’t at the same time. His thoughts were interrupted by Will, “I think the first and proper thing we need to do is to tell Master Phantomhive.”  
Ciel felt the cool air of the evening approaching. He loved this time of year where it was no longer scorching hot nor artic freezing, but probably cooler than most people preferred. If anything hadn’t killed him already Sebastian definitely would if he knew what Ciel was up to. The pain in his stomach slowly surged. Scrunching his face, Ciel leaned over to try to breathe the annoying feeling away. He wondered if he could make it back to his room. He let the pain subside first before putting his weight on his cane and struggled his way to a stance. He took one step then another then another. Ciel made it to the double doors and proudly reached for the door handle, but before he could push open the door, the door opened on its’ own. Ciel looked oddly at the door until he saw Sebastian on the other side of it. He froze like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. Busted.   
“Sebastian! I was…I was just of….”. “Just taking a stroll Master?” Sebastian eyed Ciel comically. Ciel had to remind himself that he was the master and Sebastian the servant, but still he had a parental fear of the man. Both men started laughing, a first time in a very long time and it felt good. However, soon the pain bit Ciel and it felt as if something tore in his abdomen. He gasped and hit the floor.   
Ciel’s hands were glued to his stomach as he started to spit up blood. Sebastian kneeled next to him stroking the other man’s back. “Sebastian. Help.” Ciel coughed up more blood on the dark hardwood floor. He reached for Sebastian and the demon took in his hand and wrapped his arms around Ciel tightly. Ciel shook in his hands, trembling with blood dripping down his neck. “What do we do Sebastian? What the fuck do we do.” He spat through the pain. Sebastian only held him as he stared at the bloody floor. He tucked his head into the nape of Ciel’s neck. “I don’t know master.”  
Sebastian took Master Phantomhive to his rooms and drew a warm bath. He undressed both him and his master. When removing Ciel’s shirt the bruising had seemed to be the same, he thanked the gods it hadn’t gotten worst. He stepped into the pool first and then reached for Ciel and settled the two of them on the marble bench. Sebastian drew warm water to Ciel’s mouth and neck clearing the red from his skin as the bleeding finally stopped. Ciel sat across Sebastian’s lap and leaned his head on his shoulders. They both sat quietly in the candlelight. Every now and then Ciel would play with the water with his hand and drag his fingertips above the water. He drooped his hand in the water then brought it up to Sebastian’s to face to wet his skin. When drawing his fingers along the side of his face he had noticed Sebastian eyes were closed. He would run the water through the man’s hair as he slept quietly. Ciel looked at Sebastian and soaked in the site of him.  
This beautiful man had done everything in his power to love him and save his life time and endless time again. Ciel drew his fingers all over Sebastian’s skin and tilted Sebastian’s face carefully towards him and stole a kiss. He played and felt those soft lips and kissed his cheeks, his chin, his forehead. He smelt his hair and came back to pecking Sebastian’s lips. Then there was a stir. Sebastian without opening his eyes kissed back. His hands came up around Ciel. The two were taken into a passionate embrace.  
The warmth finally gave way to the pain in Ciel’s stomach and was able to stretch his body some. He pulled Sebastian out of his lazy slumber and the man actually allowed Ciel to lead him out of the tub. After drying each other off slowly and delicately the two silently walked to the bed. Sebastian did however lift Ciel onto the sheets and pointed to the IV cord. Ciel threw his head back and sighed however stretched his arm out for Sebastian. Sebastian inserted the needle effortlessly and with no feeling to Ciel. Once the boy was supplied with a good amount of pain meds, Sebastian walked around the bed and lied down next to Ciel sharing the same pillow. They kissed and laid sweetly in silence holding hands. Sebastian watched as the medicine took over Ciel. The boy was finally able to relax and with that Sebastian as well and into the night they slept with their naked bodies keeping each other safe and warm.   
The next morning Sebastian had breakfast served in the room before Ciel even opened his eyes. Sebastian removed his IV and dressed him before he ate. All the time Sebastian started to wonder how to break the news to Ciel on how he was actually carrying a demon child.  
Sebastian brought Ciel to his favorite place in the garden. Ciel had his walking cane, but Sebastian basically did all the work for him. Sebastian picked a rose and gave it to Ciel. The boy took it with a smile, but knew something was bothering Sebastian. “Something troubles you?” Sebastian looked Ciel straight in the eyes with a serious look. He had to tell him.  
Ciel dropped the rose in horror. He stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. “No.” he said. “No! That…that couldn’t be possible!” Sebastian could see the shock rising out of Ciel. He raised his hands, “Master please try to keep yourself calm, we both know you’re sick enough as it is. Please don’t stress yourself.”  
“HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM SEBASTIAN!” Tears began to well in Ciel’s eyes. His yelling turned into hyperventilation and he hit his chest with his hand. “Master please! Breathe!” Sebastian begged, but there was no stopping the shock building up within Ciel. “When were you going to tell me! I..” Ciel couldn’t finish his sentence when he keeled over nearly falling to the gravel. Sebastian caught him just in time and steadied him before Ciel pushed him away. His tears started to flow with the pain just finally letting go. He buried his face in his hands and was practically yanking out his hair.  
Sebastian kneeled down in front of him, resting his hands on Ciel’s knees. “What do we do?” He muffled through his hands. Sebastian took a risk and slowly pulled Ciel’s hands away from his face to see those watery baby blues. Then Ciel made a face of realization. Sebastian could see the wheels turn in his head and immediately started shaking his head. Ciel grabbed Sebastian by his lapels and yanked the man forward. “Sebastian you have to! You have to do it, get this thing out of me PLEASE!” Ciel cried as he buried his face in Sebastian’s chest staining his pristine white dress shirt. Sebastian tightly wrapped his arms around him and thought for a long time.  
“Alright.” Was all he said and Ciel stopped crying as he lifted his red wet face from Sebastian’s chest. “You’ll do it?!” Ciel look towards Sebastian for hope. Sebastian brought his hands to Ciel’s face and wiped his tears away as he nodded. “Yes, my love, I will do it. But I will ask Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliffe for assistance.” Ciel nodded uncontrollably. Now that they were agreed Sebastian had some requirements. “Master look at me. I will do this but you have to listen to me.”  
Ciel looked at the man oddly, but nodded anyway. “You must be on bed rest and IV therapy. No more venturing out, I must know that you’re safe and as comfortable as possible. Let me do this master.” Ciel smiled and was actually taking the events after the initial shock pretty well, which Sebastian just pushed to the back of his head for now. “Agreed?” Sebastian said sideways. Ciel almost had enough of Sebastian telling him what to do, but he admired it dearly, his love always looking for him. Even if he was a bit bossy. “Agreed.” Ciel said quietly and the two sealed it with a kiss. When they pulled away Sebastian smiled, “Great!” and he scooped up Ciel without warning and carried him back into the manor before Ciel could even protest.   
From there Sebastian undressed Ciel out of his formal wear and into a nightshirt for more comfort. Once Ciel was tucked in his bed with his pain medicine hooked up Sebastian went to serve lunch. And for once, his master didn’t give him a hard time.  
After lunch, Ciel’s pain was wearing off and his eyes were dazed. Sebastian comically noticed, but of course didn’t say anything. He sent for ice to be brought to the room and had Ciel hold it to his stomach. Sebastian could not see his lover in any more pain. He pulled a chair right next to the bed and read a book to Ciel as the young man dozed off. Sebastian knew that Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliffe were on their way and would be arriving shortly, but didn’t want to leave Ciel’s side. However the maid announced their arrival and Sebastian didn’t take his eyes off of Ciel until he closed the door behind him.  
He walked down the stair’s to meet with the two and led them to the billiard room. After all Sebastian could use a drink. They all did. “Thank you for coming gentlemen,” Sebastian greeted them as he poured the brandy. He handed crystal glasses to both the reapers and leaned up against the pool table. Will took a seat in one of the deep leather chairs and Grell took his place sitting on the arm of the chair. They both secretly gloried at Sebastian’s stance. The man held his crystal glass and swirled the brandy, his shadowy figure forming under the smoky dim light. But back to the problem at hand.  
“Master Phantomhive has requested that we continue with our original plan.” Grell and Will just nodded. It was if they all knew. Sebastian sipped from his glass. “Frankly I agree. This thing is killing him and I can’t see him go through this any longer. I’ve asked you two here to help with one final act.” Grell looked at him seriously and spoke, “You don’t even have to ask my darling, Will and I are here until the end.” Will nodded along with Grell’s words, “We are here Sebastian there is no need to ask.” Sebastian looked at the two to make sure and then raised his glass. All the men stood up and raised their glasses, “To Master Phantomhive,” suggested Will and the glasses clanked.   
“So…” Grell started putting down his glass. “Let’s be honest, how do we do this? This would be a major surgery. Sebastian you are more than qualified to do this, but this particular…” Grell tried to find the right word, “treatment I’m sure has never happened.” Sebastian nodded as Grell spoke. “Honestly Mr. Sutcliffe I have no idea where to begin. We will need a sterile place, all the tools and definitely a lot of different medications. Then there is the anatomical procedure. His recovery.” Sebastian sighed. Will brought a hand to his chin. “And…what of the baby?”  
Grell raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian. The demon paused for a moment then reached into his jacket. He pulled out a vile of clear liquid from his pocket up to the light. The two reapers just stared in question. “This gentlemen is four ounces of pure opium, made from the sap of the opium flower. I was able to come by it by a merchant from China. Quite a messy business ever since the Opium Act in 1863.”   
“You plan to poison the creature?” said Grell. Sebastian wrapped his fingers around the vile, “No. I plan to poison Master Phantomhive.” Then everyone was silent until Will came to figure that it wasn’t a joke. He spoke “I don’t understand.”  
Sebastian tucked the vile back into his jacket pocket. “I plan on giving this to Ciel and let it take effect. The poison will seep through his bloodstream and the demon spawn as well, however killing the spawn first. Then we extract it immediately and give Ciel the antinode.” Will dropped his hand, “There’s an antinode?”. “Yes. Mercury better mixed with honey actually. I understand the risk gentlemen and that is why I have asked for your help. I fear that if we handle Ciel’s body through surgery the spawn will fight, hurting him even more. That’s why I pan to subdue the creature before cutting it out!” The last few words Sebastian gritted his teeth with. He obviously had furious feelings of the matter. Why wouldn’t he?  
But Will agreed, “When?” Grell looked over at his lover with surprise. He seemed so calm. “When do we do it? Remises said nine months and its barely been three. How soon do we do this?” Sebastian just grinned and narrowed his eyes at Will. “As soon as possible.”  
Meanwhile, in town in the busy streets walked a boy no older than twelve years old. His light green eyes gazed around watching people as they passed by. His blonde hair fluttering in the wind blowing in and out of his face; a devilish quiet grin amongst his face. Even though he was quite, the handsome young lad no one seemed to notice walked through the town of the London, something calling to him.   
The three men prepared a sterilized gurney in one of the rooms of the manor. A table with blue cloth lay sharp utensils and gauze. Unused IV bottles hung upside down from their metal stands. Sebastian walked upstairs to Ciel’s bedroom where he waited.  
“Master? Are you ready?” Ciel sat straight up on the bed staring blankly out his bay windows. Sebastian walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. “We don’t have to do this my lord.” Ciel slowly looked towards his servant. “I’m ready.” Sebastian kissed him on the forehead and gave a poor smile. Instead of carrying the young man Ciel insisted on walking on his own. He wore only his silk robe.  
Sebastian escorted him to the room and up to the surgery table where Grell and Will nodded. It was when Ciel saw the scene that he clutched onto Sebastian and laid his head on his shoulder. Sebastian felt a cringe in his chest, but encouraged the young man anyway. “Everything will be alright,” Sebastian whispered. “You can do this my love. You can!” Ciel looked at the man. He knew he could do anything with Sebastian at his side.  
An IV was hung from its’ stand and a needle drawn into Ciel’s right arm. It was then Sebastian took his vile and used a syringe to pump it into the IV glass bottle. Will gently placed a plastic mask over Ciel’s nose and mouth and they watched the boy as went under. He was out cold. Sebastian then untied Ciel’s robe and removed it from his body spreading all his nudity and the horrible purple, blue bruises. The men noticed how they had grown all the way up to his chest and even down to his groins. He looked as if he had been shot with a cannon. But for this reason they had to be careful. Once cutting him open the internal bleeding could become worse. After Grell rubbed the young man’s entire torso with alcohol, Will handed Sebastian the scalpel. Sebastian saw his lover and envisioned him with color and life at last, but the flash came to end too soon. There was no more time, if this was what they had to do so be it.   
Sebastian with his precise hand drew a line with the surgical knife across Ciel’s stomach right below his belly button. Blood immediately showed itself, dripping crimson red off the sides of Ciel’s hips and onto the floor. Will covered his mouth and looked away as if he was about to be sick, but Grell just watched. Sebastian made a few more lines deeper into the initial incision and with medical gloves pressed his fingers slowly into Ciel’s cavity. The body moved. Will turned back as everyone looked at Ciel’s face to see if the anesthesia was still working. Will adjusted the facemask, “He’s still under.” Sebastian then went back to work. Grell helped conceal some of the bleeding by padding gauze into the open area as Sebastian started to feel deeper. But as the man did the more puzzled he looked. Grell and Will looked back and forth to Ciel’s torso and to Sebastian. “What it is? Is something wrong?!” Will stammered.   
Sebastian pulled out his hand slowly, his glove covered in blood. “It’s the child…it’s… not there…there’s nothing here…” Will and Grell stood fast. Grell’s eyes widened. “Not there?! What do you mean not there?!” Sebastian looked at the two men. “See for yourself…” as he walked to lean next to Ciel’s face. Will not used to so much blood gestured Grell to move forward. The determined reaper snapped on a glove and felt Ciel’s chest and slowly worked down to the incision before gradually pressing his hand deep into the boy’s cavity. His hand reached deeper and deeper almost disappearing in the abdomen. Grell shot a look at Will confirming Sebastian’s statement. All he could feel were the normal organs, perfectly aligned together. Grell’s hand was resting on Ciel’s spleen. He could feel the organ pulsing, but not as strong as should be however there was no serious bleeding. Grell smoothly pulled out his hand and rested it on Ciel’s chest. Then Sebastian’s head snapped up. “The codeine! He needs the antinode NOW!”  
Sebastian scrambled to the small surgical table when he had laid another vile of red mercury. There was no time to mix it with honey, however it would work faster, just make the patient very nauseas. He immediately pumped the red mixture into the IV bottle and watched it do it’s magic as the red dye came down through the tube into Ciel’s arm.  
Sebastian went to work his way quickly to stitch Ciel’s stomach back up controlling the bleeding quite well. With beautiful sewing work, they wrapped up the surgical incision with bandages that wrapped all the way around the patience’s waist.   
“What hell could this mean? Why all the bleeding and the bruises?” Grell stared at Ciel. They hadn’t quite allowed to him to wake just yet. Sebastian wanted the mercury to set in. The demon was at a complete lost. They had read the text. It called for an infant to follow the bloodline. What the hell was happening? Sebastian cradled Ciel’s head, and came to his worst thoughts that seemed to becoming more real. Ciel was dying.   
Ciel was cleaned up and brought back to his bed, taken off his anesthesia. His eyes blinked a few times proving that the antinode had indeed worked. Sebastian didn’t even bother to pull the sheets over him just yet. He wanted to see everything of his lover. True, he may have been in a terrible state, Sebastian still soaked in the beautiful scene. However, the boy struggled to breathe and sadly wheezed with his head passed out. Sebastian sat down on the bed next to him and brushed Ciel’s hair out his sweaty forehead. Oh how he loved this man. Sebastian was dying as well.   
A random doorbell rang through the mansion. How bizarre Sebastian thought, it had been so long since the Phantomhive Estate had actually had hospitality. Sebastian tucked Ciel in with the rest of bedding and headed downstairs. Grell and Will were already at the feet of the stairs. Confused looks on everyone faces as Sebastian waked towards the door. By an act of habit Sebastian straightened his blazer and sleeked his hair back. One last look at the reapers and Sebastian opened the large door with a smile. There a boy stood. His blonde hair nearly covered his beautiful eyes. What a shame Sebastian immediately thought, but his habits shot back to him. He smiled warmly to the boy. “Good evening, forgive me dear sir, but Master Phantomhive wasn’t expecting company? I am the master’s black butler, Sebastian Michaelis, How may I be of assistance to you?”  
The boy had a questionable grin on his face the entire time, but seemed to keep a low profile. “Forgive me sir, I don’t mean to bother you, but I seem to be lost. I am from town, but I have seem to have lost my way.”   
Will raised a conspicuous small brow. He whispered to Grell, “He walked all the way from town?” Grell nodded in agreement. No doubt Sebastian thought the same thing, however, this boy had come across the perfect legend of the Phantomhive hospitality. “Of course please come in from the cold.” Sebastian held the door wider to allow the young boy in. He walked with great postured and nodded to Will and Grell.   
“Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate, these gentlemen are dear and the closest of friends of Master Phantomhive, with great pleasure I introduce you to Mr. William Spears and Mr. Grell Sutcliff.” The two men bowed very politely, but did nothing more. The boy spoke “It’s honor to meet you gentlemen, thank you for inviting me in.” Sebastian held his hand in the direction to the tearoom. “Why don’t we warm ourselves with some fresh tea gentlemen and we shall be able to point you in the direction.”  
Everyone sat silently on the pristine imported furniture while Sebastian served tea. Will took a polite sip and set his cup down. “So…in what direction were you headed…sir?” The boy held his tea close to his face soaking the warmth. “East. However I think I’ve found my final destination.” That grin returning back to his face. Will eyed him, “And what would that be?” he said almost too sharply for everyone to notice so Grell brushed his foot across Will’s as a warning. To cut the tension, Sebastian being Sebastian effortlessly cut in. “I deeply apologize dear sir, my manners evaded me, I have never asked your name.” The blonde boy’s grin turned into a disturbing childish smile. Will did a double take, where those fangs?!  
“Oh! Of course how rude of myself.” Sebastian with a mask of politeness carefully set the teapot down on the middle table and waited for an answer. “You have actually known me for quite awhile.” Eyebrows were raised. “My name is Remises.”  
All three men sprang and landed in position, their fangs dripping! Will and Grell with their scathes revealed and armed dangerously in their hands. But the boy didn’t stir. His smile remained and his eyes deepened in color. He giggled. “Forgive me for I am not the actual Remises. I am his descendent shadow. I am here to be reborn. I believe my bloodline is nearby. Give me him to me and I will be on my way.”  
Sebastian’s mind went back to the picture of the baby from the ancient book. There was never a physical baby, only a figurative one, a vessel. And this boy was it. The boy rose from his seat. “Give him to me and I will be on my way. Remises has demanded it from the past world. All I need is his life and then the beautiful Egyptian bloodline will lead on.” The boy said this as if he were reading the morning newspaper.   
Sebastian sprang forward and tackled the boy rolling him to the floor and crushing his body into the wood. The boy wouldn’t stop smiling as pushed Sebastian off him with amazing strength, but the perfect demon just landed on his feet and came at the boy again, throwing skull crushing punch after punch. Blood sprouted from the boy’s jaw. “You’ll never touch him! I’ve killed Remises and I will kill you too, whatever the hell you are.” Then Will lunged into the air with his scathe aiming for the creature’s head, but it had moved too swiftly and Will’s scathe hit the floor with fresh splinters flying. Again the boy pushed Will off him and was able to get to his feet. “Oh it won’t be the easy gentlemen. Ciel!” The sound of his master’s name coming from this creature made Sebastian burn inside. Blue flashes of fire shot from his hands like electricity directed straight at the blonde. But he only darted out of the way. What was this thing! “Sorry, but this time you can only kill me once your special Ciel is dead and I have consumed his soul. Ciel! Come forth my pet! It is time!”   
Sebastian readied to lunge again but Grell’s voice delayed him. “Wait! Remises said nine months, it’s only been three? If you are here for Ciel then why now.” The question made everyone pause and all eyes went to the boy. That stupid smile, Sebastian wanted to tear his lips off. “Ah but that was before you decided to cut him open. Doing this only sped up the process. You practically did me a favor. Once he’s open you give the spirit freedom to rome and find it’s vessel. Alas you sewed him back up. Blocking me!” He said with anger and dashed up the stairs.   
The three men darted after quite sure where he was going. They chased him up the stairs and stopped before Ciel’s door. Remises stood out the door. Sebastian’s eyes were wide, No!. Remises looked back at him then pushed the door open. He slowly walked in setting the pace for everyone else to walk in slowly. Ciel still in the bed looking half dead. At this point his IV was pumped full of morphine and an oxygen tube ran from his nose around his face. If Remises touched his lover one more time… “Oh how he is still so beautiful.” He trailed his hand along the wooden base of the bed. Will stepped forward in a knee jerk reaction, and Sebastian’s hand came up to his chest stopping the man. This one is mine, he said silently.   
Sebastian came calmly up to the little boy. “What are your intentions little one?” he said sadistically. “Oh darling you know exactly what I want, if his soul doesn’t merge within the spell soon I will be longer…and that darling is no option.” Sebastian eyed him. “Go ahead. Touch him. Try to lay one hand on him. It will be my pleasure to kill you twice.” The boy nodded. They both dodged at each other, however Sebastian of course pinned the retched boy to the floor. His hands wrapped around the young boy’s neck with pleasure. He even heard the crunch of his trachea with utter satisfaction. “Your time has come again my son, you are to be done with..forever.” Sebastian nearly sang. The shadow of Remises smiled with blood leaking from his mouth. “This can all be over you fool! Just give me the boy!” he roared throwing Sebastian off him. Sebastian readied himself to lunge towards him, but something stopped him? A weird look became of Remises. He appeared to be stunned. Frozen. What? Sebastian haven’t went to touch him again? Remises seemed to be choking. Suddenly purple blood spurted from his mouth!   
Remises held his hand to his mouth reveling in the color leaking from him. “What?...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” he roared! His eyes shot to Ciel. Ciel was oddly standing! He had pulled his lines and oxygen from himself. The master stared at the intruder with a grin. A dagger from under his pillow where it always was lodged in his own belly. “NOOO!” the blonde boy yelled as his form began to dissipate into a purple shadow. He roared and yelled while his body burned away with purple flames. There was a blast of energy and one and final purple feather floated to the floor.   
Silence fell and eyes rounded to the end of the room where Ciel stood. He still held the dagger inside his stomach. Blood blessing itself to see the light of day. Ciel stood strong as he dislodged the knife from himself. His hand trembled as he dropped the bloody knife to the floor, making a metallic sound. Ciel turned to his love. Sebastian felt a stir in his heart. Finally he could remember warmth from his love as he stood so strong. But the heat somehow faded away.  
Ciel smiled so warmly to Sebastian. I love you. He said without speaking. And his body fell slowly to the floor. NO! Sebastian ran to his love. His arms reached out to Ciel as he fell grasping him in his arms before the priceless carpet. Will and Grell watched in silent horror. Will with tears rising pulled a shocked Grell out the room. It seemed the time had finally come and none of them were ready for it.   
Ciel stared happily into his lover’s eyes with such grace. He held a shaky bloody hand to Sebastian staining his cheek with red. Sebastian was numb. “Why?! WHY?!” he begged tears building up in his eyes. The young beautiful boy who had fought so long and it was finally over. Ciel’s lips were dry and purple. But still he smiled. “Because I love you. I couldn’t let you see me as him again. Never my love. Forgive me…” Sebastian shook as he held his lover. Uncontrollable tears welled inside the demon now. Warm drops dripping upon Ciel’s face. “Sebastian?” he asked still with such a warm smile. “Forgive me…for I finally release you of our contract.” Sebastian’s eyes widened with horror. “No. NOOO!” he roared as he saw the light drip from Ciel’s eyes. Ciel still smiling at his forever lover as he faded away, “I love you Sebastian…” 

Epilogue   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel slowly fell to the floor. Sebastian right in front in time to catch him. Will and Grell raced to their side. Sebastian gently lifted Ciel to the bed. Surprisingly Ciel was still very much conscious. He held his bleeding stomach with a big smile on his face, and started laughing. “What in the hell is so damn funny?” Will asked completely thrown off. But this was the first time in a long time where they could talk to Ciel in a real conversation where he wasn’t drugged up. Sebastian had to move Ciel’s hands in order to apply is own hands for pressure. He saw his Ciel and was so thrown off by his behavior he could only think that he was just delirious.   
Ciel continued his bizarre behavior and he actually spoke. “It’s over I can feel again, I can breathe again!” he reveled. He brought a bloody hand to Sebastian’s face staining his white skin. He felt behind Sebastian’s ear and pulled that man downward to his face promoting a kiss. Sebastian must have been the one in shock, he couldn’t believe it, his Ciel was back. While still applying pressure to Ciel’s stomach, Sebastian smiled and pressed his lips against Ciel’s lightly.   
Grell reached for Ciel’s left hand, “Does it hurt darling?” Ciel pulled from Sebastian’s sweet kiss, “Like hell,” he said not even looking away. “Why don’t you fix me up Sebastian,” a tired Ciel commanded. Sebastian smiled back “Yes, my lord.”  
A few weeks had gone by and Ciel was healing quickly and healthy. He couldn’t keep his lips or hands off of Sebastian and for a while Sebastian had to contain himself. The young man wouldn’t hold back and it was getting ridiculous. He was still delicate and healing.   
Sebastian came into the master’s office with a silver tray in hand holding hot tea. Ciel was in his deep leather chair turned towards the window. “Master I’ve brought your afternoon tea”. He set the tray down off to the side. “Master I suggest you have some for your pain.” The chair still didn’t move. Sebastian, puzzled, walked up to face the other side of the chair and there sat a sleeping Ciel. Sebastian smirked. He kneeled down and watched for a little before he gently shook the boy awake.   
Ciel’s eyes shot open and he jumped. When realizing where he was he saw the look on Sebastian’s face and punched the older man’s shoulder. Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh. “Come my lord have some tea.” Sebastian swayed the chair around so that Ciel faced the desk. Ciel just rolled his eyes. “Sebastian with the tea again? I’m fine.” But Sebastian didn’t laugh this time. “Master it will help you feel…”   
Sebastian’s words were shushed when Ciel jumped up and kissed his lips. Lost in the deep slow kiss, Sebastian lost his train of thought. Ciel finally pulled away grinning. Sebastian opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but was cut off again by Ciel’s finger to his mouth. “That’s enough with this ‘master’ and ‘my lord’ talk Sebastian”. He pulled the man down his lips again. Letting the warmth of their mouths explore and tongues dancing, his hands came up around Sebastian’s shoulders and played with that beautiful soft hair that always seemed to get into the man’s face. The kiss broke and finally Sebastian was smiling again. Ciel brushed Sebastian’s hair out of his face revealing those amazing eyes more. Ciel smiled at him warmly and then hands fell from Sebastian’s arms. He slowly became serious, the infamous stoic unreadable business look on his face. It was then Sebastian pulled away to give them space. “Something troubles you?” he offered.  
Ciel folded his arms and leaned up against his desk. “I remember what I said that night Sebastian and…I meant it.” Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. A pained expression became of Ciel. “You no longer need to stay here and serve me. Your free Sebastian.” Sebastian thought he saw tears well up within Ciel. His chest tightened. He couldn’t have thought Ciel was actually serious? Sebastian saw as Ciel dropped his head and couldn’t face his eyes anymore. He glanced out the windows where there was overcast and cool blowing wind racked the windows. It had been a colder afternoon then usual. A fine day. He grinned and turned back to Ciel.  
Sebastian took a hand under Ciel’s chin and gently lifted his face, tears clouded the boy’s eyes. “Fine.” He said like it was nothing. “If you wish it to be this way then fine.” Ciel’s eyes blinked sadly. It hurt him so much, his heart feeling so heavy. But he knew in himself he had to have a choice. That he did have choice. He could longer hold back this beautiful man. It wouldn’t be right to keep him against his will even if he was the only man he would ever love. It would never be love if it were forced. So here he was.   
Sebastian broke the silence by brushing away tears from Ciel’s face. “Ciel?” he said and the boy focused. Sebastian just smiled back, “Fuck you.” Ciel’s eyes were wide in disbelief. Did he really just hear Sebastian say that?! He couldn’t even respond. “Fuck you Ciel. For ever thinking that I would leave you.” Sebastian spoke evenly. “I love you Ciel, I have always loved you. Contract or not I will stay, but only if you will have me.”  
Ciel breathed a sigh in relief and smiled widely. “Oh I will have you.” Ciel grabbed Sebastian by his lapels and jerked the man down hard onto his mouth. Granted he took Sebastian by surprise, the demon returned ten fold. Ciel was pushed against the desk as their hands raked over each other’s body. Sebastian suddenly pulled back slightly and broke their hot kissing. Ciel looked puzzled, but then smiled. “I’m fine Sebastian really.” He raised his hand to Sebastian’s chest and lowered his voice. “I need your healing.”   
The demon smiled back and without missing a beat he lifted Ciel up on the desk. Ciel gasped, but the demon didn’t stop. Sebastian slipped off Ciel’s dress jacket and ripped his designer shirt into shreds. He took Ciel back into a deep kiss and took the boy’s tongue into his. He felt Ciel’s hands fiddling with his shirt and helped him by shedding off his black butler jacket and unbuttoned his own shirt for the boy. Ciel took pleasure in that the demon at least gave him the satisfaction to take off the shirt himself.   
Sebastian ran his hand through Ciel’s hair down his neck as he pulled from the kiss and worked his lips down the side of Ciel’s neck. He sucked the precious skin leaving marks in his wake. Ciel rolled his head back gasping. He hooked his arm around Sebastian’s back to bring him in closer. He could feel the massive manhood nudging against his trousers, his own heating to the pulse of his heart. And Sebastian knew all too well. He worked his lips down Ciel’s chest, lightly biting here and there causing the boy to jump. He returned his skilled lips up to Ciel’s and massaged his tongue, Ciel moaning into his mouth. Sebastian ran his hands down Ciel’s back resting on his hips pulling the fabric of his pants apart. Ciel went to lift himself, but Sebastian pushed him back and tore the rest of the fabric away. He reveled in the beautiful sight scars and all. Sebastian had had the same visions of Ciel sprawled naked over his desks before and gave a feral smile. Then without giving Ciel a second to breathe Sebastian dove down consuming Ciel’s cock in a deep wet kiss. The boy’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and let out a moan with his head falling back. Ciel felt the warm wetness of Sebastian’s mouth and nearly lost it when Sebastian started to motion up and down. Amazing chills went up his spine. Sparks vibrated from his groin. Sebastian held Ciel in place so that he wouldn’t sway off the desk. Sebastian’s motions became faster as sucked up and down Ciel’s cock. Sebastian growled in the taste of his lover and Ciel cried out. The vibration sensation sent Ciel over the edge as his body shook in Sebastian’s hands breathing heavily. Sebastian licked the last of Ciel as the boy dropped his body over the desk. He breathed heavily as Sebastian loomed over him grinning. “Sebastian…” he breathed.   
“It’s not over yet my love,” was all he said when he yanked Ciel down the desk towards him and hitched his thighs up closer. Sebastian drew his hand down over Ciel’s still throbbing manhood and traced the moisture over his entrance. He stared lovingly into Ciel’s eyes and the boy smiled back. Oh so beautiful. He pressed gently through the muscles cautious of Ciel. Ciel gasped with his eyes strained. Sebastian pulled out a little and massaged Ciel. When his pained expression smoothed away, Ciel reached for Sebastian’s arm and nodded his head. With that Sebastian pressed in with two fingers going slow and gentle. Then Ciel’s body began to respond as he pressed himself onto Sebastian’s fingers. The demon smiled and with more moisture fisted Ciel with three fingers then pulled from him completely. Ciel’s eyes flew open to the need and wined for Sebastian. The man came down gently to steal a kiss and pressed his forehead against Ciel’s as he held his cock up to Ciel’s entrance. There was some resistance until his head was engulfed inside the warm muscle. Ciel cried and arched his back, his hands scraping down Sebastian’s back.   
Sebastian slowly slid the rest of his cock deep into Ciel and gasped loudly to the tight muscles of Ciel’s ass. Both men held their mouths open gasping in breathes as Sebastian began to pump into Ciel. The thrusts were slow and deep with love then began to fasten with force and lust. Sebastian thrusted Ciel, pushing his body down the desk, but Sebastian firmly jerked him back into place. Sebastian supported Ciel from under his back, their chests touching with the pumping motion. Ciel held on for life as the sparks started up again in his groin. The thrusting fastened and Ciel threw his back in ecstasy crying out loudly; Sebastian’s orgasm not far behind. Sebastian gave a final thrust and made a feral growl rumble in his chest as he collapsed over Ciel.   
With Sebastian still inside Ciel, the two were out of breath. Sebastian drew in Ciel and took the two of them on the carpet facing the large windows. He dragged some extra fabric pooling on the floor of the huge hanging curtains and wrapped the two of them close. Enwrapped in Sebastian’s arms the two watched the moon and stars. Ciel with a satisfying sleepy smile started to chuckle. Sebastian matched his smile and squeezed Ciel for an explanation to what was so funny. “Of course I will have you, you damned man.”


End file.
